Ginga Ocean James: Liara
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: James' eldest daughter Liara sets out to find her way home after being taken to England. Mentions of Mpreg and Yaoi and Yuri. Will be re-written after ch 57. Accepting ideas for side stories
1. Chapter 1

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 1: Brief recap of GOJ

The wind blew gently, signifying that spring was coming soon to Japan. A group of dogs known as the Ohu army lived in a rock structure called Gajou. The dogs that lived there have gone through many battles and wars, from the battle against Akakabuto to Sniper's takeover to Tegan's castle. The leader there was a silver Akita by the name of Gin. His actions led to the defeat of the demon bear and helped countless others.

James on the other hand, after a car crash that separated him and his sisters from their parents, left for Ohu to see if they were there. That car crash sent in course a great destiny for the little Akita mix. Soon after he arrived at Ohu, Gajou was attacked and he, his sisters and a few select friends escaped. It was then he and friends decided to gather soldiers under the guidance of Bill and Minazuki, two soldiers from the war against Akakabuto. He went far across Japan, on the same path that Gin had once treed himself. He soon gained many friends and allies and even a mate in the process. Soon after he defeated Sniper, his mate gave birth to his four pups.

Six months later, Gin, Minazuki, and Gin and John's pups were kidnapped by Tegan, one of Sniper's soldiers. He and some of his friends went to the castle where she was. There he lost one of his old friends, Minazuki had sacrificed himself in order to protect his daughter Sara and her friends. Soon after, Sara killed Tegan herself. It seemed after that that peace would come. But that was not the case…

After James's mate Smoke was taken to New York, James snuck aboard a ship to find him. He later met two dogs that would help him find his mate. After he found Smoke and his two new pups, they left for home soon after.

A year later, fate would set his eldest daughter's life into action…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 2-Liara and her friends

Liara was officially and utterly bored. She was inside her den that she shared with her siblings and parents, which had been recently remodeled after her younger siblings Uru and Mheetu were brought back. She looked around to see that her siblings and parents were fast asleep.

She got up and left making sure not to wake them. After she crept outside, she made her way to the place where she hung out with her friends Kovu and Nakari. She sat down to wait for them to arrive. Her ears tilted when she heard a voice, "Hey Liara, we're here!" said Kovu. Liara smiled when she saw her friends walk up.

"Hey Nakari, did you bring what I asked you to bring?" she asked. Nakari nodded, setting down a large fish. Liara licked her lips. "I got it from Taka the other day. He said to make sure to share it." he said smiling. Kovu added, "It was hard making sure our parents didn't see us walk out." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Nakari was the son of Aru after he and Doreen got together. He was three months younger than Uru and Mheetu, but he got along great with Liara and the other young pups at Gajou.

Kovu had come to Ohu with his sister and half-brother Nuka when Hawkeye felt that their mother Chika would corrupt him. Slightly younger than his friend, he is somewhat shy but can easily talk to dogs he is close to.

"So…what are we doing today?" asked Kovu smirking slightly. Liara grinned, "We're gonna try and go near the human's town." she said.

Nakari's jaw dropped, "Um, are you sure that's safe? I mean, our parents will KNOW we're missing after some time." he asked. Liara scoffed at the idea,

"We'll only be gone for a little while, plus it's still dark outside and they're still asleep." She walked past them and her friends followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 3-Liara's siblings

Uru yawned as she woke up from a deep sleep. She looked around to see that Liara was gone. She sighed, "She's gone out to go near the humans again…" she said. She got up and woke up her mother Smoke. "Mom, Liara's gone off to go to that human town again…" she said.

Smoke got up and went to James, growling and cursing in his head.

"Hon, Liara's gone off again." he said. James got up and then the three went-not before telling Yukina to watch over their kids first, to go find her.

After Smoke and the other two left, Yukina motioned for the pups to follow her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara and the others reached the edge of Gajou. Nakari could barely contain his excitement. He bounced around, his face holding an extremely happy expression. "This is so cool! We're gonna see humans!" he said. Kovu smiled saying, "It is pretty cool, I admit." he said, looking at some humans sitting down on a bench. Liara felt a strange sensation, but shrugged it off as she watched the humans.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mheetu looked behind him as he and his siblings went around to go find their sister. Hawkeye, Nuka, and Yukina had secretly followed the three pups. He shook afraid, "Oh man, I'm scared." said the yearling dog as he walked. "Why does onii-chan think it is so fun?" he whined.

Uru walked up, "Don't be such a scaredy-cat, brother! She just wants a cheap thrill really…" she said. Mheetu sighed, "But why?" he whined further. Kana sighed,

"Why his he so scared all the time? He's got us with him!" she said with confidence in her voice. Her action caused Rikun to shake his head, "Sis, you gotta understand that Mheetu's afraid." he said.

The group stopped when they found Liara and her friends. Kana was about to walk forward when she saw a human walk up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey, what are you puppies doing out here all alone?" asked the small brown-haired kid. Liara, Kovu, and Nakari looked at the human in confusion. He leaned down to pet them. "My name is Sean, what's yours pups?" he asked. He then did something that shocked everyone, he picked them up and took them with him to the car…


	4. Chapter 4

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 4-Sean and planning of rescue

Liara and her friends struggled, but their efforts were in vain as Sean had a good grip on them. He put them in the back of the car and gently closed the door. The car drove off, "NO! SHIT!" curse Yukina. The group looked at one another, "Oh fuck, James and Smoke are not gonna like this…!" she cursed.

"We can hear you, you do realize that, right?" said Kana. Yukina flinched, "Great, more reason for them to be pissed at me for-!"

"Be pissed at you for what?" said James standing behind her. YUkina turned to see that he was rather mad.

"I TOLD her a thousand times, and then this shit happens! Damnit that girl can be a handful!" he cursed. "Let's go back to Gajou and get the others at once." said Smoke slightly less angry.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The three pups huddled together in fear. "Don't worry, my dad won't hurt you when he sees you. You won't be hurt by any wild animal again." said Sean as he was driving the car. Liara pulled Kovu and Nakari closer to her, "It could be worse." she joked, "It could be the animal control." she said.

Sean glanced behind him as he heard the pups barking, wondering what they were saying. "_Just what are those pups talking about anyway?"_ he wondered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James growled as he paced, his adopted father John watching him. "James, I know you're worried about Liara, but pacing won't help in any way." He said. Aru, his mate Doreen, and Hawkeye and Nuka were also very worried.

Kisaragi, Hakuro, Akame, Bill, Chutora, Kurotora, Hazuki, Uzuki, and Gin were there as James had ordered them to come to his room.

"So where did you find out that the human took our kids?" asked Aru. Akame nodded, "Yes, it's England." he said. James stood up, "Then let's go!" he yelled running out. The rest followed him…


	5. Chapter 5

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 5-Airport

James and his friends ran up to the gates of the airport. They saw Sean take out some luggage and a dog cage. His eyes widened, "They're they are!" he yelled pointing out to the pups. Aru tried to run to his son, but Akame stopped him. He glared at Akame, but stayed put, "We can't rush this, we need to find a way in the…whatever that thing is. And we need to get past the humans as well." said Akame pointing to the plane.

Aru sighed, "But my son…" he protested. Nuka put his paw on his shoulder, "Don't worry." he said. Aru nodded, "Shall we go, leader?" he asked. James nodded, "Yes, Akame keep a lookout for any humans. Kisaragi, make sure Aru doesn't run off on his own." he said, earning a glare from Aru.

The group made their way past the humans making sure not to get caught. Arriving at the plane, they jumped into the cargo area. The door soon closed behind them.

"Well, we're stuck here now." said Uzuki. The group looked around. The area was somewhat dark, but they were still able to see somewhat. James walked over and saw that they were surrounded by boxes.

"I don't think we can move whatever these things are." commented Hawkeye dryly. Nuka stared at her and then shook his head, "Gee, like you needed to say that." he commented annoyed. Kisaragi chuckled, "So…why don't we lie down? We've been running a lot today nonstop." he said sitting down. James nodded and then the rest of the group sat or lay down to rest their paws.

Hours passed…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara was bored out of her mind. Nothing to do other then walk around in the cage and watching her friends sleep. She yawned and snuggled next to Kovu and Nakari and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 6-England

The plane landed in England with the dogs inside. When the cargo was unloaded, James and the others got out and avoided being seen by the humans. James looked around until he saw Liara's cage. "Liara!" he yelled trying to run after her but he was held by Akame. He felt sad, but understood why. "We need to follow that human, but silently." he said looking at a truck. "Here we go again…" muttered Akame jumping into the car. The others followed him and jumped inside. Just as Kisaragi got in the truck, it started moving.

"Here we go…" said Hawkeye. She sighed, then heard something moving behind her. She looked to see it was Kyo. "You?" she yelled. James looked to see Yukina's mate. Kyo chuckled, "Sorry I didn't say anything when I first saw you, I just wanted to surprise you!" he said rubbing his head. He smirked, "I brought the gang too." he said looking behind him. Kyou, Lucas, Terra, Sandra, and Ryoku came out from the boxes they were behind. James looked at them, "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to come with us?" he asked.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sighed as the car she and her two friends were placed in started to move. "Nakari…" she asked him, "I'm scared…" she said scooting closer to him. He pulled her closer, "It's okay, I'm scared too." he said.

Liara sighed, she felt so safe with Nakari and Kovu for some reason. Was it because they were her friends or was it something more than that?


	7. Chapter 7

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 7-Sean's home

Sean pulled into the driveway of his home and managed to see his father. "Hey son, you finally got here!" yelled his father Dan. Sean got out of his car and went to hug his father. "Hey dad, I got a surprise for you and mom!" he said going to the back door of his car.

Dan followed his son and saw the three pups. He put his hands on his hips, "Where did you get these dogs son?" he asked. Sean replied, "I found them out in the wild in Japan. I couldn't leave them there." he said taking the cage out of the car.

Dan looked at him, "Are you sure that you can take care of them?" he asked getting into his own car. Sean nodded and smiled, "I got money, dad." he said. Dan nodded and left his son's driveway. Sean smiled as he took the pups inside his house. The boxes were still unpacked save for his bed. He put the cage next to his bed and opened the cage. "You're free to roam if you wish." he said closing the door to his room. He lay down on the bed and yawned, quickly falling asleep. Liara slowly stepped out of the cage, Kovu and Nakari following her slowly.

"Is…he asleep?" said Kovu scared and hiding behind Nakari. Liara slowly nodded, "I think so." she said checking Sean's movements. She looked around the room. The room was empty and rather small. She jumped up to the windowsill and looked outside.

"See anything?" asked Nakari. Liara shook her head and jumped down. "I don't see a way out at all." she said lowering her head.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

James and his friends jumped out of the car. "That was a bumpy ride." he commented shaking off the dust that fell on him. Kyo nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 8-Flirty Takeshi and Failed rescue

Takeshi rubbed his head. He had yet again tried to flirt with Belle but was stopped by her brothers. He grumbled, "Man, I just wanna go out with her!" he whined. He saw Mike glaring at him. He sighed and left the area. Belle glared at her brother, "Nii-san, that was rude!" she yelled hitting him. Mike huffed, "He was looking at you in that bad way, I had to protect you!" he said. Belle shook her head and sighed.

' ' ' ' '

James looked at the building that Liara and the other two pups were taken to. He looked and saw his daughter out on the lawn with Sean's back turned. "_Now's my chance to get her back!"_ he said trying to get his daughter's attention.

' ' ' ' ' '

Liara looked up and saw her father. She tried to run to him, but Sean caught her. James growled and sunk back down into the bushes. "Damnit!" he cursed. He ran back to tell the group what had happened.

Liara squirmed in Sean's arms trying to get free. But Sean put her back in his room and closed the doors. "You could have been run over by a car!" he said worried. Liara looked at him, "_Does he really care?" _she thought for a moment. Sean sighed and got up, "I'm going to go get some food for the three of you." he said, leaving the room.

Kovu and Nakari walked over, "You okay girl?" asked Nakari. Liara nodded, "I'm fine." she replied. She went over to her bed and feel asleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed. He had failed to rescue his daughter from the human. He smacked his head against the wall in anger. Kyou walked behind him in concern, "You'll get a headache if you keep doing that James." he said worried. James stopped, "But…Liara!" he began to say. Lucas sighed, "You were too hasty James, that's why you failed to rescue her." he said. James began to cry, "My girl…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"In you go!" said Sean putting down a dog in his backyard. He left him some food and went inside. The blue dog looked around, "Where am I?" he asked. Liara went over to him…


	9. Chapter 9

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 9-Blue Fang

The blue dog looked at Liara in confusion, "Who are you?" he asked, "Why are you looking at me?" Liara replied, "He took you here against your will too, huh?" she asked. He nodded, "I was fighting another dog and the human took me away from him before I could kick his ass! I woulda won, too!" he growled flopping down on the ground. Kovu rolled his eyes while Nakari sighed.

"We came from Japan." said Kovu shyly. The blue dog raised an eyebrow, "Japan? But that's overseas." he said confused. Nakari nodded, "We were taken here by some strange thing that could fly in the air like a bird. Then the human took us here like you." he said. The dog nodded, "My name's Blue Fang…"

' ' ' ' ' '

James paced around the small area that the group chose as their base of operations until they got the pups back from the human.

"So how are we going to get them back?" asked Hazuki curiously. Aru coughed and suggested, "Why don't we kill the human?" he offered. Nuka cuffed him, "Idiot. They would come after us and kill us. Think of something else." he said. Aru rubbed his head and grumbled something incoherent. James sighed and asked, "Akame, were you able to find anything out about the human's habits and patterns?" Akame nodded, "Yes, he leaves in the afternoon while another human comes with two pups of her own and keeps watch on the territory. Then, he comes home at evening." he finished.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Blue Fang sighed. "I don't get those kids. Why do they keep talking about some paradise in Japan? It doesn't make any sense!" he told himself. He watched them play with each other, "They look so happy despite being here…" he muttered. "How do they have such energy?


	10. Chapter 10

Ginga Ocean Jame: Liara

Chapter 10-Surprise

Liara felt queasy. Her stomach had been acting up for some reason after she had 'fun' with her two best friends-and recent mates of hers. Nakari and Kovu had both fallen in love with her.

"Liara…I think you might be…" said Kovu. Nakari nodded and asked Blue Fang, "Is she…?" he asked nervously. He nodded, "She's pregnant, all right…" he said.

Nakari and Kovu looked at each other, "James is going to kill us…" they said.

' ' ' ' '

James's eyebrow twitched, "Those two…" he growled. He had just overheard that his daughter was pregnant. Aru and Smoke didn't know what to say, "What's the human gonna do with the pups?" asked Aru. Akames said, "We don't know, but we have to get them out now." he said jumping over the fence.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara saw Akame jump over the fence. "Akame-san!" she smiled. Blue Fang stared at her blankly. Soon, James and the others had also jumped over the fence, running over to Kovu and Nakari. The pair gulped, "He knows!" squeaked Nakari.

"You two…got my daughter pregnant." he said. Liara growled, "Dad…" she warned him. He backed off, "At least she loves you two…and it isn't someone else." he sighed. "Still, I want you to be careful Liara." Your still young." he said putting her on his back to carry her. The group was about to leave when Sean opened the door…


	11. Chapter 11

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 11-Fight with Sean

Sean grabbed a stick and ran towards James. "Leave my dogs alone!" he said swinging it. James dodged and landed a few inches away. He growled at Sean, "Give them back!" he yelled, trying to hit James. Akame defended James and Liara by grabbing the stick. Sean tried to get the stick free, but Akame snatched it out of his hands. They jumped over the fence, leaving Sean furious.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sighed, "Thanks daddy!" she said. James smiled up at her, "You're my daughter, of course I would come to rescue you!" he said nuzzling her. Kovu and Nakari kissed her, "We'll keep that human away from you three. He may still come after us." said Akame. The wind blew by faintly, carrying the scent of flowers. "The wind smeels good…" said Kisaragi smiling. As they continued walking, the pack soon found themselves near a beach. "Oh great, more humans." said Smoke grumbling annoyed. James looked around, "I think we can stay here for the night." he said putting his daughter on the ground gently. He kissed her on the head, "Take it easy, Liara. It's early in the pregnancy, and I don't want you to miscarry." he said concerned. Liara sighed and smiled, "I'm not like a flower, daddy. I won't break that easily." she said yawning. She lay her head on the grass, Kovu and Nakari soon snuggled next to her.

James smiled and left the lovebirds alone. "They're just like us when we became a couple, huh?" said Smoke nuzzling James. James chuckled, "Yeah, I know, but she's still young…" he said trailing off. Smoke sighed, "You worry way too much, my love. It won't end badly for her. She has those two to help her." he said looking at Nakari and Kovu grooming Liara. The pair soon lay down as well…


	12. Chapter 12

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 12-Relaxing

Liara yawned and sighed. She was going to be a mother in a few months. "_I wonder what the pups will look like, which father will they take after?" _she thought. She looked up at the night sky, "The stars are pretty, little ones. I wish you could see them…" she said to her pups. She yawned and soon fell back asleep.

' ' ' ' ' '

Kovu yawned as he was officially bored. He looked at his mates, "_They look beat, man…" _he thought smiling. Yesterday had been rough for all the dogs. Being chased by Sean had taken a small toll on their paws, so they had decided to rest for a short while. Nakari moaned as he got up, "Had a good night's sleep, babe?" he teased. Nakari looked at him, "Very funny." he mumbled getting up and walking over to Liara. "She's still asleep, Naka." he said. Liara stirred, "Never mind!" said Kovu. Liara stared at her mates, "I'm gonna go take a leak. Be right back." she said.

' ' ' ' '

Sean groaned, why had he gone out in the forest alone? Had he gone mad just to go find some puppies? "Damnit! Stupid leaves!" he said as he walked through a small river. He turned when he saw Liara drinking some water. She froze when she looked up and saw him. Sean didn't move, instead he leaned down and spoke gently to her, "You're pregnant, aren't you girl?" he said softly. She nodded, "You really shouldn't stay out in the forest like this…" he said. She nodded again, "_He's right, but should I trust him?" _she thought. She heard a rustle and saw that the pack had surrounded Sean and were growling at him.

"Easy boys…hehe…" he said. James was about to bark when Liara spoke, "Wait daddy, he wants to say something." she said James calmed down, "I don't know if you want to listen, but you can stay at my place until she gives birth. I have a big yard so you can run as much as you want. You can leave after she gives birth." said Sean. James looked at Smoke, "The human is right James, the pups would be killed and we don't know what kind of wild animals are out here." he said. James looked down,

"You're her parents, aren't you two?" asked Sean. James and Smoke nodded, "I'm…sorry I took your daughter and her mates. I just…my dog died just recently…" he said. "He was an Akita just like you boy." he said pointing at James and Yukina. Sean got up, "Come on, let's go back home." he said. The pack slowly followed him back…

' ' ' ' '

Sean had set out some dog food for Liara and the others to eat. "We'll leave when the pups are a few weeks old, Liara." said Nakari eating, "Is this okay with you?" he asked her. She licked him, "I…guess. Better then having the pups killed." she said. Kovu hugged her, "Don't worry, we won't let the pups die. We promise." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 13-Rements of the Koga clan

The Koga female growled and stomped her paw in the dirt. "Damn him…!" The brown female snarled. "They killed my lover Damon!" she said. "Mother?" asked her daughter Grey Ghost. Fume looked at her white-furred daughter,

"Yes…?" she moaned. Grey Ghost walked up to her mother and licked her face. "Grandmother said that the ones who killed father are on the property of a human. Shall we attack at night, mother?" she asked politely. Fume smirked and answered, "Yes, that will do greatly. Tell your siblings as soon as you can, Grey Ghost." she ordered. Grey Ghost bowed and soon left. Fume turned to look at the moon. "Damon, your death will be avenged soon." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sean yawned, "I wonder what those pups will look like…" he muttered. His attention was gained when he heard a noise outside. He got up and grabbed his rifle. He opened the door and found Liara shivering. Kovu and Nakari were next to her glaring at him. Sean sighed, "…You can come in if you want dogs." he said putting his rifle down. The three dogs walked in and settled near the heater. Sean smiled, "They must be really cold." he said falling asleep…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Two hours later…

Suki stood on the edge of Sean's home. She smirked, "You ready everyone?" she asked. Her granddaughters and grandsons nodded, "Then let's go!" she yelled jumping down from the trees. Akame saw this and woke up the rest of the group. "James is in danger!" he yelled. The group got up and ran toward where James was sleeping on the porch.

' ' ' ' '

"What the hell!" yelled Sean as he got out of bed. He grabbed his rifle and went outside to see James surrounded by the Koga dogs. He raised it and pointed it toward Grey Ghost. "Leave him alone, mutts!" he yelled firing a shot at her. Grey Ghost barely had time to dodge before the bullet shot into the ground in front of her. "Damn missed her!" hissed Sean. Fume charged at him and pinned him to the ground. He placed the rifle in between her jaws to prevent her from biting him.

Yukina ran toward her and bit her on her hip. She yelped and turned her attention to her and began running after her. Sean sighed a breath of relief and grabbed his rifle. He then aimed at a grey koga dog with peach-colored hair tuft. He pulled the trigger and the bullet landed in her shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Peachtuft!" yelled Grey Ghost. She ran over to her sister, "Nee-san, it hurts!" she yelled in pain. She lifted her sister onto her back, "Mom, we need to retreat! The human's got a gun and he shot Peachtuft!" she yelled. Fume ran over, "You get her out of here, now! We'll kill the human." she yelled. Grey Ghost hesitated before leaving over the fence.

Fume ran at Sean in blind anger. She bit him in the leg, casuing him to drop the rifle. It hit the ground. James managed to run over and knock Fume off Sean. "What do you want and why are you here!" he demanded. Fume and Suki chuckled, "You don't remember during the war two years ago, do you James?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 14-Old grudge

James felt his gut sink, "You…" he said. Suki howled, "I was the mate of Kurojaki who died in the war against the Igas. Fume was the mate of Damon and gave birth to his pups shortly after his death. We came all this way across the ocean just to kill you!" she spat. James regained his composure and said, "You're the mate of Damon?" he asked slowly. Fume snarled, "Don't play dumb, you motherfucker. I KNOW you killed him, dipshit." she hissed with venom. She walked closer to James.

Just then, sirens were heard in the distance. "More humans…" hissed Fume running and jumping over the fence. Suki and the others ran off after. "That…was something to see. A fight between wild dogs…" said Sean getting up. He got out his cellphone and called his father to tell him what had happened.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A few weeks later…

Gin sighed, Takeshi had yet again tried to flirt with his daughter Belle. John was trying everything to prevent him from getting near her. Mike looked at his mother and asked, "Why does Takeshi-san flirt with nee-san so much? What does he see in her anyway?" he asked confused as he watched John growl at Takeshi while Belle watched and shook her head.

Gin answered, "He likes her, but your father's too stubborn to let it happen. But John will relax soon…" he said. Mike snuggled closer to his mother, "Love ya momma." he said sleeply. "Love you too, son." said Gin kissing his forehead. He went back to watch John and Takeshi's antics running around the fields. Tin Tin walked up to John, "Dad, let it go. You've scarred the poor flower loving dog enough!" he whined. John's twitched, "He's…flirting with your sister." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 15-Royal Victoria Park

James looked at the car and jumped inside. Smoke leaned down to give Liara a boost. "Where are we going?" she asked. Nakari and Kovu jumped inside, "Hey, the gang said they'd be waiting at the park for us." said Kovu. Sean jumped in and started the car and began to drive to the park. When they arrived, James could hardly believe his eyes. "Wow, this park is nothing like the one back home!" he said in awe. The sign said "Welcome to Royal Victoria Park." as they passed by. The car pulled into a parking spot and stopped. Sean got out and opened the back door. "Hey dogs, we're here!" he said cheerfully. James and his family got out. They were surprised when they had leashes put on them. Sean bent down and whispered, "Sorry, it's law to have leashes on all dogs. I know you're wild dogs, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks." he said. James and Smoke shrugged, both used to having leashes and collars on. Nakari and Kovu were a bit confused.

"Um James-san, is this really okay?" asked Kovu nervously. James smiled, "I used to be a pet dog myself when I was a pup." he said as the group began walking to the park.

Sean smiled, "The weather's looking really nice today!" he said laughing. Liara barked in agreement, "It is nice!" she said. Kovu smiled as the wind blew through his fur. He sneezed when some pollen got in his nose.

"You okay, that was a big sneeze there!" asked Nakari licked his face. Kovu nodded, "I think so…" he said. As they were walking, they took a look at some gardens. "The flowers are beautiful this year." said Sean taking out his camera and snapping a photo of them. "I'll send this to dad later…" he said to himself. He cracked his back, "Man, my back hurts. Why don't we take a rest over here in the shade?" he said leading the dogs into the shade of a large tree. He sat down and sighed in relief. The dogs were equally grateful and lay down to rest.

Liara seemed the most grateful. The pups had gotten bigger in her stomach and seemed to love kicking her belly. She sighed, "Can't these pups take a breather from all the fighting in there?" she grumbled.

Smoke chuckled, "You and your siblings were like that when I was pregnant with you Liara. Mheetu and Uru were much quieter though." he said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 16-Belle

Belle growled at her father. She then ran over and smacked him, shocking everyone. John looked at his daughter, "Belle, what the?" he said bewildered. Belle cried, "Can't you stop being so overprotective?" she yelled. Tears fell down her face. She ran off into the woods. Mike and Tin Tin looked at their dad, "Oh shit, dad. I think you really fucked up there…" he said. Takeshi glared at him, "Yeah, asshole." Takeshi ran after Belle in the woods…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle fell to the ground and began to sob. A orange dog walked up, "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Belle shook her head, "My dad's too overprotective of me! He won't let any male talk to me anymore!" she cried. The orange dog lay down next to Belle, "My grandson is going through the same thing Belle. His mother won't let a female so much as look at him before she chases them off." he chuckled. Belle looked up at him, "Really?" The orange dog nodded. "Yes. Why don't we go back and talk with your father John then?" he said helping Belle up. The two began to walk back to Gajou when they bumped into Takeshi.

"Belle, there you are!" he said relieved. He hugged her, making Belle blush, "The whole family went to look for you!" he said pulling away. Belle looked away, "What's wrong? You…are still mad at your father?" he asked. Belle nodded.

Takeshi sighed, "Does he see me as a threat?"

' ' ' ' '

John winced as Gin yelled at him, but said nothing. It was his fault and he offered to go look for her himself. The rest of the family went in other directions. Even James and Smoke's kids had offered to help. "John, if we do not find our daughter in the next hour, no sex for a month." he growled. John sighed, "Yes Gin." he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 17-New love

Belle sighed against Takeshi. He smiled at her as they walked back to Gajou. Peter smiled, "You two make a perfect couple." he said. Takeshi blushed, "Why thank you…" he said. The trio soon arrived at Gajou. John saw Belle and looked away. "Dad, I…" she began. John cocked an ear, "I love Takeshi, okay." she said. John growled, "I…won't stop you then…" he said. He looked at Takeshi, "Don't dump her, got it?" he asked.

Takeshi nodded, "I won't, John-sama. I promise." he said calmly. John held a faint smile on his muzzle. The wind began to blow strongly, leaves floating by his head. The new couple looked up and saw birds flying overhead. Peter smiled, "My father told me that when a new couple is formed, birds fly over to congratulate them." he said in awe. John raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Isn't that an old dog's tale? The one that mothers always tell you at night?" he asked. Peter nodded, not looking at him directly.

Belle and Takeshi looked at one another, "This must be a blessing then…" he said. Belle licked his face, "It must be good luck for us…I wonder what James will think when he comes back home with Liara?"

' ' ' ' ' '

At Sean's home, Liara's stomach had grown to full size, signifying the end of her pregnancy. Sean had made a whelping den for her to make her feel safe and to make sure that the pups had a safe place growing up. Kovu and Nakari brought her food everyday near the end. James checked on her every hour to make sure that she was okay.

Liara sighed, "I just want these pups out of me now…" she said to her mother Smoke who had offered to coach her through labor.

Smoke chuckled, "I thought the same thing when I was pregnant with you and your siblings…" he said smiling faintly. "I couldn't wait for your brother to come out, he wouldn't stop kicking me." he said. James and Sean came into the room with towels and food. Sean placed the bowl of found in front of Liara. He began to pet her head.

"This is special food for pregnant dogs." he said putting a pillow behind him and sitting down. "I guess we can only wait now…"


	18. Chapter 18

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 18-Labor

(Note: If you're not fond of blood, skip this chapter.)

Liara groaned as she felt a wetness at her rear. Sean leaned up, "It's started…" he said petting her head. "Don't worry, girl. We won't leave you." he said smiling as he moved the bowl away. Liara nodded as she felt a small twinge. Kovu moved closer, "Liara-chan…" he said. "Me and Nakari are right here, love." he said, licking her tears. Liara looked at her mates. "Thank you, but man this hurts like hell! I don't know this is the most joyful time of a new parent's life…" she whined as the contractions grew stronger…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alice looked up at the sky, "Jim, I get the feeling that…" she began. She looked at her mate, "…That there will be some new additions to our family…" she said softly. Jim smiled, "Of course, our grandchildren are of age to have kids, so it is possible. We'll go ask James when we go visit him again dear." he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Liara dug her claws into Nakari's leg, causing him to wince in pain. Aru held a pained smile, "Your mother did the same to me whens he was in labor, Nakari…" he said chuckling, earning a glare from his son. "Not funny dad!" he deadpanned. Liara eased for a moment, stopping to adjust her body slightly. James came over to rub her back in kneading motions. She let out a faint smile, "Thanks daddy…" she said smiling.

Sean came in with a washcloth and kneeled down, "You must be hot, so here use this." he said handing it to James and Smoke. Smoke understood and grabbed it with his jaw and dragged it over his daughter's hot body.

Liara smiled and sighed. "Thank you." she said. Sean got up and turned on the air conditioning. The air soon filled the room.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara smiled tiredly, her three new pups suckling on her nipples. One looked like her while the other two looked like Kovu and Nakari. The new fathers looked at the pups with pride in their eyes. "This one's got my ears…" said Nakari nuzzling the third born pup, which had his colors. Kovu was licking the pups who had his colors and Liara's.

Sean smiled as he watched the new family. He thought about his own family and sighed. He had grown rather distant from his mother in the past year and really only ever saw his father often.

"I wish I could see my mother and tell her I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 19-Dahila

Two Dalmatians were walking in the shadows of their neighborhood, the female carrying a pup in her jaws. They turned into an alleyway, "Leave her here." said the male coldly. The female nodded and put the pup down on the cold ground, the pup yelping in fear. The two walked away leaving the pup behind…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara smiled as her pup cuddled up to each other. She looked at Smoke, "Can you watch them for a while? I need to stretch my legs." she said getting up. Smoke nodded, "I'll get the human to nurse them if you take a while okay?" he answered. Liara nodded and left. Smoke began cuddling the pups as they whimpered, "Don't worry, your mother will be back soon…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sniffed the air, "Ah, it's been a week since I've been outside! The air smells good…huh?" she sniffed the air again, catching a different scent in the air. She looked toward the alleyway next to Sean's house. "From over there?" she wondered walking toward the scent. She walked until she stopped, "The scent came from over here…" she said looking around. Her ears twitched as she picked up a small sound. Her eyes wandered until she laid eyes on the small pup that had been left behind. She gasped and ran over to it,

"You poor thing, left out here all alone…" she said softly cradling the pup close to her. She took a good look at the pup and noticed something that horrified her for a moment, "This pup has six legs…" she said. Indeed the pup had an extra set of legs between the normal four, smaller than them. They hardly looked like normal legs. Liara picked up the pup and took it back to Sean's house.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nuka was watching the sky on the porch and saw Liara running up the stairs. "Hey Liara, what's the issue?" he asked. He then saw the pup in her jaws, "Oh god, what happened to that pup!" he yelled getting up. The two ran inside, "Smoke, Liara found a pup outside and it's got something really wrong with it!" he yelled running inside the den. Smoke glared at him, and he sighed, "Sorry…" he said softly. Liara then came in the room carrying the small deformed pup. Smoke grew pale, "Oh dear, the poor thing…" he said as his daughter placed the pup next to her own.

"This pup…you found it like this?" he asked softly looking at the pup. The pup moved closer to his body, "Yes…" she said lying down next to them. Smoke held a very serious expression on his face, "This pup…it isn't normal for a pup to be born like this. It's a sign of severe inbreeding and it would have died if left alone." he said. He looked at Nuka, who held an expression of sympathy, "I'm an incest child, my parents were brother and sister, and yet I came out fine save for my hind paw." he said. Smoke nodded, "Can you go get Akame for me? He'll explain more." he said

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame took a look at the Dalmatian pup, nursing on Liara's chest along with her own. Kovu and Nakari also were in the room as well. "This pup is most likely from a pair of siblings from one of those hell-breeding places." he said. "Some humans only view us as a way to gain power and breed them with their parents over and over. Deformities like this are a huge consequence as a result." he said. He sighed, "This female has a lot against her in the path to adult hood…" he said. He changed the conversation, "What have you named your pups then?" he asked cheerfully. Liara smiled as she looked at her two mates, "Each of us picked a name: I chose this one to be named Black Fang, Kovu chose this brown pup to be named Ryou, and Nakari gave this pup the name of Dusty." she smiled.

Akame smiled, "And what shall we name this pup?" he asked. Kovu smiled licking the pup, "Dahila…."

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tawnyfang looked up at the sky, "Hey Hawkfrost!" she said. Her friend looked in her direction, "What?" she said. Tawnyfang smiled, "Tippti and Leo wanted me to tell you that the shaman dog is almost done with her new potion!" she said cheerfully. The brown female was a fan of Moratora and her shaman mixtures and spells. She looked up to her as she was timid and easily scared. Hawkfrost coughed a bit, "Sure, I'll go check it out sometime." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neira smiled, "Man, this place is awesome! I'm glad we chose to live here!" she said gnawing on a piece of chicken she had found. Tiana smiled at her sister, "It is a nice place…Tegan's an idiot to have given it so easily." she said. Neira sighed, "You think mother is happy with our real father?" she asked suddenly. Tiana nodded, "Of course." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

A small brown and blue pup was wrestling with her siblings and half-siblings in the dirt near her den. Her mother Wedelle was watching them play, "Be careful Bandit, don't be too rough with your sister Karenna!" she yelled. The brown pup smiled and began to play with brother and chase a butterfly. "Our children are certainly active today despite the heat, huh my fair lady?" teased Jerome. Wedelle chuckled, "Of course, those three take after Kyoushiro, after all." she said. She looked over at a female teenager dog picking flowers, "And she takes after you in the looks." she said looking at him. Jerome smiled, "I am handsome and so is Kyoushiro." he said sitting down. Wedelle sat up, "How is your friend Kaibutsu doing? Last I'd heard, he and Gina had a daughter." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

A few weeks later…

Sean heard the phone ring, "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Is this Sean's home?" asked the voice. Sean nodded, "Yup, who gave you this number?" he asked. The voice on the other end said, "Your dad, he saw on the news that the wild dogs of Japan went nuts trying to find some pups." he said.

Sean gulped, "Sorry kid, I just…" he began. "I didn't want them to get hurt." he said. "Are they okay?" he asked. Sean looked over at the sleeping family, "Yes, and her pups are fine." he answered.

"Pups? A female had a litter?" he asked. "Just who are you?" asked Sean. "Daisuke." answered the kid.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 20-On our way home

Sean had mixed feelings as he was driving the dogs to the airport. He looked behind him to see the dogs were looking out the window. His father was driving the car behind him carrying the rest of the dogs. He stopped when he found a parking spot. "Sean…what we're doing is nuts." his father said. Sean chuckled, "I know, I still can't believe I found someone that can care for the dogs…" he said as he and his father took the dogs to the airport.

"Good luck with the flight son." he said as he left. Sean waved goodbye and looked outside…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara looked out the window, "I'm glad we're going home, father. I missed Ohu so much…" she said tiredly. Her father James looked at her and nodded, "I missed our home too, my dear. Your grandparents will be happy to see the new pups as well. My mother will spoil them for sure." he said seeing his daughter smiling. Akame chuckled behind them, over hearing their conversation.

"Of course you'd miss home. We all miss Ohu." he said looking back at the group, who all said one thing or another. Yukina spoke up, "But that human…he's got a good heart in him. He's not like most humans I've seen." she said giggling. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Really no, what makes you think that Yuki-chan?" he asked curious. She smiled,

"Well…he did make a mistake, but he made up for it by helping us with the pups. And that story about his dog touched me on the inside…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Daisuke looked outside the window, "Gin…" he said. Gin had visited his former pet and had learned of his and John's pups. He was so happy for his friend. He often let them come to his home and play in safety. He spoiled the pups with treats and love. Right now he was playing with Belle and Takeshi in his backyard.

Belle, from what he saw was just like John, in looks and personality. "John and Gin must be really happy together as a couple…and their pups." he said to himself as he watched them play. He looked over at Mike and Tin Tin playing with some balls.

"I wonder what James is doing…" he said, thinking of their adopted son…


	21. Chapter 21

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 21-Going home

Daisuke watched as Sean drove into the parking lot and got out with the dogs. He smiled, running down the stairs and past his father. "Hey, you must Daisuke, my name is Sean." he said shaking Daisuke's hand. Daiuske nodded, "Nice to meet you! Come on, I'll show you inside!" he said leading Sean up the stairs and inside the ski lodge. Sean looked around, "This place looks real cozy…" he said putting the cages down outside and sitting down. He watched as the dogs walked out of the cages and went over to Gin and John's pups. Gin and John were relaxing nearby under a tree.

"See that silver akita over there, he used to be my pet dog, but he lives in the wild now with John and his friends." said Daisuke. Sean looked at Gin, "He looks strong, but gentle at the same time…" he said. His eyes narrowed on Gin's scars. "How'd he get those scars on his forehead?" asked the 17-year old collage kid. Daisuke answered, "When I was 12 years old, me and Gin went to the mountains to deal with some bears, we were attacked and Gin got them." he said.

Sean nodded, "You mean that demon bear I heard about in the news?" he asked. Daisuke nodded, "Gin killed him along with the help of some of his friends." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sean sighed as he lay in the tub, "Man, that story he told me was wild." he said washing his back. He sighed again, "I'm going to miss those dogs when I go home." he said to himself, "But I'll ask that kid if he can keep me updated on them, I'd hate to not remember them in a few years." he said washing his hair.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Keep me updated on them, okay?" said Sean as he got in the car. He took one last look at the wild dogs heading toward the forest. "Good luck, Liara…" he said driving away. Liara watched as the car drove away.

"Sis, are you crying?" asked Mheetu as he nuzzled her. She nodded, "That human…I'll miss him." she said as they walked home. "He was a good human…" she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 22-Kogas attack

Fume grinned, now that the human was gone, she and her children could kill James without Sean's interference. The brown Koga walked to her children, who were training their fangs and paws. Suki walked up to her, "What's the plan now that the human's gone?" she asked coldly. Fume could sense that she was angry, but didn't ask her what was wrong.

Greyfur looked up at her grandmother from her bed that she was resting on. Her gunshot wounds was healing, though the bullet was still lodged in her leg.

"I don't know grandma…" she said. She sighed and Suki walked over.

"Hush now my grandchild…" she said soothingly. Greyfur calmed down and settled in her straw bed. She then looked over at her other grandchildren who were fast asleep. Fume smiled, "I'll go look and see where those dogs went." she said bitterly as she jumped into the trees and disappeared…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James fell to the ground in a mixture of relief and tired. Smoke smiled and put him on his back and carried him to his den and laid him down on the bed. "I'm going to our new den mother." said Liara yawning. Smoke kissed her, "Goodnight." he said.

Liara as she was walking to her new den that the three shared along with their pups, "Poor Dahila…" she sighed. The Dalmatian pup had a lot of extra challenges ahead in life with those extra limbs. She was asleep next to Black Fang and Dusty. Blue Fang shared the room with them as well. She sighed and quickly fell asleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mheetu smiled, "_I hope grandma likes these!" _he thought as he carried some berries and meat. He cheerfully walked down the path to their owner's home. He put them objects down and barked. The door soon opened as Alice and Jim walked out slowly. "Mheetu, my you've brought us food. How wonderful." said Alice giving him a kiss. Jim smiled, "How's your father and the others?" he asked grinning. Mheetu smiled, "Great. And I got good news! I'm an uncle now!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 23-The pups

End of arc 1

Dahila smiled as she played with her brother and sister. She tackled Black Fang to the ground and began nipping her ear. "Dahila sweetie, you can't do that. You're hurting her." said Kovu gently prying her off her sister. Dahila began gnawing on his nose. She looked at him, "You are so beautiful to be cursed with such a fate…" he said sadly. The pup still seemed blissfully unaware of her extra limbs as she was playing.

Nakari looked at him, "What will happen now I wonder?" he asked. Liara smiled, "You two will be wonderful fathers. You don't need to worry." she said softly. The two males nodded.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed, his parents filling his thoughts. They were getting older and couldn't come to Ohu on their own anymore. James and the family had to go to them to visit. His heart grew with dread that his parents might not live to see the next year. "Mother…father…why now?" he said to himself.

He stared outside his den room and sighed, "I wonder if Kushi's died already…she was older than my parents, that's for sure…" he said continuing to talk to himself. The stand-in leader rested his head and continued to think.

His thoughts turned to his grandchildren. "I'm beginning to feel old damnit…" he said. Black Fang had already shown signs of being a great runner from all that play fighting she did with her siblings. Dusty was showing signs of being a great tracker and Dahila despite her deformities, had shown signs of having a big and loving heart.

Smoke walked inside, "Love, are you okay? You seem troubled?" he said lying down next to James.

James rested his head on Smoke's paws. "I'm worried about my parents. They're getting very old." he said as Smoke licked his face. Smoke sighed, "I know my mother's probably the same age, if not older then them. She may be already dead by now." he said with unusual calmness.

James smiled, "I'm sorry that I'm so unhappy…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day, Liara showed the pups to their great-grandparents. Alice smiled at Black Fang, "Aren't you just like Jim!" she said cheerfully. She looked at Jim, "She really is like me in the looks." he said laughing. The day was cheerful as the pups played with Alice and Jim. When it was getting dark, the pups were taken home.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Suki smirked as she looked at her small but tough pack. It consisted of who had survived the fire a few years ago. Peachtuft walked up, "Shall we mother?" she asked calmly as if to try and not anger her. Suki was already angry that she had failed while in England. Suki nodded and stared back at Ohu.

"Let's do this!" she yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 24-Koga feud

Start of arc 2

Tesshin sighed as he trained with his adopted father Kisaragi outside Gajou next to the trees where the dead were buried. He sunk his fangs into the tree bark and tore some out. "Nice work! Keep going!" pressed his father who was smiling from nearby. The koga growled as he pulled out his fangs and backed up, "Gotta make it higher!" he said to himself. He paused before he started to run toward the tree. He pushed himself and sunk his fangs into the highest branch.

Watching nearby, Uzuki and Hauki were enjoying the shade of a tree as the day went by. Hazuki and Uzuki looked down at their pups, nursing from their mother's beliies.

"Tesshin certainly is trying very hard today, is he not brother?" asked Hazuki with a smile on his face. Uzuki nodded, "Kisaragi is pushing him harder though." he said watching the pair continue their training. He smiled as he looked down at his five pups.

No one knew who the father was as he kept it secret from everyone, but the pups were loved nonetheless.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Suki growled as she saw her grown son. "That weakling grew into that?" she snorted. She grinned as she and her family walked through the bushes into the opening. Tesshin stopped when he saw them.

His body felt a sense of déjà vu, but he did not recognize the female koga in front of him. She laughed, "You do not recognize me…?

Her grin turned malicious, "Son…"


	25. Chapter 25

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 25-War of the past

Tesshin stared at the female in confusion. "What…son?" he asked slowly. Suki laughed, "You do not remember me at all, how sad…those Ohu mutts have brainwashed you into forgetting me and your father Kurojaki." she said remembering her mate.

Kisaragi ran up, "Son, what's taking you…" he laid eyes on Suki. He looked back and forth at her and Tesshin. "What do you want with him? If you do not have any business with him, then please leave here at once." he said with a serious tone. Fume laughed, then grinned.

"Why would we want to leave? We just found her _**son**_, after all!" she said. Kisaragi took a step back, "Your _**son**_?" he said. "_No, it couldn't be-!"_ he thought in fear, remembering what Akame had gone through.

He shook his shock off and got into a fighting stance,

"Tesshin, go get Ken and Kagetora. I'll talk with her." he said. Tesshin nodded and took off, leaving Suki irritated. "I wanted to talk with him, not a mutt like you. And I don't want to talk with whoever my son is bringing.

She continued to speak, "I wish to bring my son home back to Mie to take his father's place as leader. And you will not get in my way, mutt." she growled. Kisaragi growled, "He will not go with you, he doesn't even remember you. He is loved here and to take that from him would crush him." he said, getting irritated.

"To hell with what he wants, I'm thinking of what's **best** for him." said Suki. She glared at Kisaragi…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame sighed and yawned. He was babysitting for Liara and her lovers while they were out hunting. He sighed as Black Fang chewed on a bone. He looked to the left to see Dahila and Dusty tugging on a stick.

"It's been two months since we went to England…" he said, focusing on Dahila.

"That pup…I wonder how it managed to survive being born…" he said to himself. Dahila seemed to be winning the tug of war match, but Dusty pulled a trick and made her fall, letting go of the stick. Akame got up and comforted Dahila.

"Dusty, you should know better then to play tricks on your sister like that…" he said looking at him. Dusty shuffled his paws, "But Dahila's stronger then me, I wouldn't be able to beat her otherwise…" he whined. Akame sighed, "Regardless if she is stronger than you, it is still…" he trailed off when he saw Tesshin standing in the den entrance.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried. The koga panted, "There's a koga female that's insisting that I am her son…dad wanted me to get help." he said looking back to where they were.

Akame grew worried, "I was looking for Ken and Kagetora. Do you know where they are, uncle?" he asked. Akamed nodded, "They're a few dens down that way." he said. Tesshin smiled and ran off.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ken yawned as he rolled over onto his back. Kagetora was lying down next to him, fast asleep and dreaming. The Great Dane looked at his mate, "_I wonder what he's dreaming of…his uncle Akatora?" _he thought. He looked back up at the celling of the den.

"Ken! Kagetora!" yelled Tesshin running in and tripping over them. Kagetora woke up, "Wha…? Who?" he said, still half-asleep. Tesshin got up and shook himself. Ken, worried about his soul brother, walked over, "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing something was wrong.

The koga looked at him, "It's Kisaragi…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi dodged Peachtuft's fangs and jumped away from her. Her siblings were all around him, waiting to kill him if need be. "Dad!" yelled Tesshin, running up with Ken and Kagetora. Kisaragi smiled with relief…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Suki watched in the background as her grandchildren fought Tesshin and the others. Her ears twitched as she heard something. "Hey, what's with all the noise?" said Liara, dropping the meat she had. She locked eyes with Liara.

"You! How did you get back here to Japan?" she yelled, her ears flattening against her head. Kovu and Nakari ran up to her, locking eyes with Fume and Brownpelt. "Mother, what shall we do with them? We didn't anticipate these fools coming in…" he said. Fume nodded, and licked her lips.

"We kill them. After all, she shot Peachtuft!" she yelled charging at them. Liara dodged to her left and bit her.

The koga screamed in pain and retaliated by biting her back. The two tumbled down the hill. Kovu growled, "That stupid koga…Nakari, go help her while I fight this bitch." he said.


	26. Chapter 26

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 26-Broken Heart

Suki growled as Kovu faced her. She stared at him, "_He's got the same look in his eye like Kurojaki did when he was younger…"_ she thought as she began fighting Kovu. Her thoughts drifted to the past…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_A young Suki was training on a rock with her father watching her. He continually berated her for any mistake she made. She briefly looked to her right to see a young Kurojaki training as well. Her father yelled at her._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

She growled at Kovu, "You boy…you remind me of my mate when he was young. He had a tuft of fur on his head like you." she said jumping over him. Kovu growled, "And who was your mate exactly?" he asked wary of what she might do as they fought. He dodged back and forth, her fangs barely hitting his face. He felt himself backed up to the edge, and he looked down as some rocks fell. He gulped, "His name was Kurojaki. He was a ruthless and cunning koga leader. We almost would have killed the Igas if Gin and his friends hadn't arrived and stopped us." she said, enjoying Kovu's nervousness.

Suki continued to talk, "When my three sons were born, we were so happy…but that happiness was brief, Tesshin was taken by the Ohu army and Damon and Simon are dead. My granddaughters have never seen me and my grandsons are dead." she growled.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled pushing him off the hill. Kovu pulled her with him as they tumbled down the hill, the sharp rocks cutting into them.

The two continued to tumble down the hill until they crashed into some huge rocks. Both cried out in pain as they felt the rock cut into their skin.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nakari growled as he dodged one of Fume's daughters. He jumped to the branches and panted. "Damn, they're strong!" he moaned. Fume smiled, "Come on down, boy…"


	27. Chapter 27

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 27-Death

Ben groaned, "I'm too old to fight anymore…" he said. Cross had told him that Ken had gone out to deal with someone. The blind Great Dane sighed…he really was old. And so was Cross, though she was two years younger than him, she was still having issues walking around with ease.

He rested his head and began to think…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ken panted, "I think we chased them off for now…" he said as the Kogas ran off. Kisaragi and Kagetora both nodded as they looked at Tesshin, who was confused as hell. They heard a yell in the distance, "You hear that?" said Tesshin. The others nodded, "Yeah, that sounded like Kovu! C'mon!" he said running into the forest. The others followed him, right behind him in their pursuit. They eventually arrived at the bottom of the hill and found Kovu and Suki wincing in pain. Ken ran over to him and checked him over,

"Looks like he's got a nasty gash on his leg, but otherwise he'll live." said Kisaragi picking him up onto his back. Kovu winced, "Thanks, but Nakari…he's further in fighting the rest of the kogas…" he said. Kisaragi hushed him, "Shhh, Ken and the others will go find him. I'll take you back home." he said as the four went into separate directions.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nakari cried out in pain as he was shoved into the rock wall. Brownplet smirked, "Mother, what should we…" he stopped when his mother's face grew pale. She was staring at Liara, who was very angry. The koga children backed up along with Fume. Kisaragi and the other two were right behind them.

"This isn't good…" said Grey Ghost worried as she saw the angry looks on their faces. Fume growled, "Let's find Suki and get the fuck out of here." she said irritated that she couldn't kill them. The Kogas ran off, and Ken tried to follow, but Tesshin blocked him, "Leave them be, they won't cause trouble for a while." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kovu winced as Akame placed some herbs on his wound. Nakari was getting the same treatment from Moratora, though he wasn't complaining about it as much. He sighed, "Damn those Kogas! They think they say that Tesshin is Suki's son, and then they run off like cowards! Fuck them!" he cursed as Moratora placed some herbs on his back. Kovu growled, "Suki and I tumbled down the hill. I think she may have been injured as well like me. They wouldn't risk her health like that I feel." he said.

Akame then stared at Kovu, "What were these Kogas like…?"


	28. Chapter 28

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 28-Suki's death

Suki panted as her body grew hotter. She could barely walk to her den and soon fell to the ground. The wound she had received from the fall had gotten infected and was very painful. Fume and her children were hovering around her, worried about her. "Suki..." said Fume in a barely audible voice.

Suki looked at her weakly, "Yes…?" she said. Fume gulped, "There are medical herbs in their territory, I could have one of my children steal some…" she said. Suki shook her head, "They would kill you…" she said hacking and coughing. Fume cradled her head in her paws.

"You will be avenged my dear Suki…" she said quietly. Suki smiled, "I can see Kurojaki and my sons…again…" she said drawing her last breath. Fume held her head for a while before putting it back on the ground. She began to shake, "Whoever did this to Suki WILL pay dearly! And their family as well!" she yelled.

She continued to cry and scream as her children watched her. Grey Ghost stared at their grandmother's dead body. "Should…we bury her? I don't want mother to see this any more than necessary." she said. The others agreed and they buried her. After a while had passed, they went over to Fume.

"Mother…" said Brownpelt. He looked away, "Are we…are we doing the right thing by doing this for them?" he asked, unsure of their current goal at heart. Fume glared at him, "Of course. The Kogas have always avenged their loved ones like this." she said. Peachtuft, Goldeye and Greyfur watched as the two talked,

"Hey big brother…what are our cousins like?" asked Goldeye curiously tilting his head. Greyfur gulped and scratched his head, "From what I heard from around Gajou overhearing conversations, our male cousins are dead from a war against Tegan. Our female cousins defected to their side and are still alive." he said.

Goldeye nodded, "Thanks." he said watching his mother go crazy…


	29. Chapter 29

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 29-The three sisters

Lakana sighed and yawned. She and her sisters had gone out to fine some herbs nearby that Akame and Moratora would use. She sat down and began to rub her head.

"Why does Akame not speak about his past? Is it too painful for him?" she said to herself out loud. "Oh well, he'll tell us when he's ready, I guess…" she said resuming her work.

Sarah and Rikana were talking nearby about their cousins that had just shown themselves.

"Hey, did you see Liara today outside hunting? Man, was she awesome! And she just had pups a while go too!" said Sarah excitedly as she picked some herbs from the ground. Rikana chuckled as she did the same thing.

"I know…but that Dalmatian pup she brought with her…who would abandon such a pup?" she asked stretching her back. Sarah stopped to answer, "Don't know, but they must be some twisted fuckers to do so." she said as they put their herbs on their backs to carry back. They walked up to Lakana. "Hey sister…" began Sarah. Lakana turned her head to look at her. "Yes?" she asked.

Sarah rubbed her head before saying, "What herbs should we use on Kovu's wound?" she said confused. Rikana sighed as she hung her head, "You forgot? Baka, we're supposed to use the dark green ones on his gash!" she yelled. Sarah took a few moments to answer.

"Gee, you don't need to yell sister…" she said as the three walked back…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sighed as she groomed Kovu's head. He looked like he was enjoying the love from his mate. Nakari was also there as he had just recovered from his injuries. "The pups are fine dear, Dahila is doing great, Dusty is having fun with Hiro and Reika's son Tama, Black Fang is having some fun with Blue Fang, and Ryou is with Gin and John." she said to him.

Kovu smiled, "That's good, so the kids are having fun, I see." he said resting his head on her chest. She kissed him…


	30. Chapter 30

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 30-Peachtuft's death

Peachtuft stared at Gajou and grinned. She had just seen her cousins for the first time and she couldn't wait to kill them for betraying the family name. She slowly made her way to Gajou in the nighttime. She paused everytime she saw the guards come by her.

"_Thank god my fur is grey instead of white like Grey Ghost's fur is…"_ she said as the Tosa walked by her. When he was gone, she quickly moved away to the base of Gajou. Slowly making her way up, she kept sniffing the air.

"_Almost there…just need to get to their den room and then I can…"_ she thought as she followed the scent of her cousins. As she was about to make her way up, she felt something move. She looked down, "Huh what?" she said. She soon panicked when she felt the rocks beneath her give way. Her body tumbled down as the rocks cut into her. She looked to see a huge rock coming her way.

"No, not like this! NO!" she yelled as the rock crushed her against the ground.

She felt herself unable to move…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara woke with a start. She quickly woke her siblings, "Sis, what was that noise?" asked Mheetu yawning. The others were wondering the same thing. Uru focused her ears,

"I heard someone yelling. We should investigate." she said. Liara nodded and the siblings went outside. They got quite a shock when they saw Peachtuft beneath the rocks.

"Oh shit…" said Rikun in disgust and fear. He looked to see the blood dripping down from Peachtuft's body. "That's one of her children…how sad…" said Ryo sadly, feeling pity for her.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Gin. The kids turned around to see the leader had woken up, "Is that…?" he began to ask.

Liara nodded, "She is one of them." she said as Gin walked up to the rocks. He sniffed, "Not one of Simon's kids, it must be Damon's…from the tuft." he said.

He looked up at the rocks where she had been walking. "She must have been trying to get to the sisters's room to kill them…but she slipped and got crushed by this rock." he said. Liara spoke, "How do we move this rock, it looks rather big." she asked. Gin sighed, "We'll get Moss and Jaguar to help us in the morning. Go back to sleep."


	31. Chapter 31

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 31-An angry mother's wrath

Fume cried into the ground. First her mother in law had died, and now her daughter was dead as well. Peachtuft's siblings: Goldeye, Grey Ghost, Brownpelt, Greyfur, and a small Golden Retriever pup sat there and cried as well.

"Momma, why did aunt Peachtuft die?" asked the small pup. He was only two months old and had just been adopted by Grey Ghost.

Grey Ghost looked down at him and held him close to her body, saying nothing. After Fume had finished mourning, she told the others that they should attack Gajou at once. Her children were all confused by this. Didn't their mother say to wait until they had gathered some help?

"Are you nuts? They have way more than we could ever fight!" yelled Brownpelt. Fume glared at him and he lay down on the ground in submission.

"We…WILL kill them!" she yelled running toward Gajou at full speed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jin stood guard as he and his friends watched the sky. His friend turned to face him. "You hear that?" he asked. Jin shook his head.

"No, what on earth are…" his sentence was interrupted by Fume's scream. He took a step back,

"Oh shit, she looks pissed! Warn the leader!" he yelled. His friend nodded and left. Fume jumped up,

"So, you'll be my first kill…for my daughter!" she said licking her lips. She circled Jin and Jin made sure that his back was not facing her jaws. She smirked, "Oh, so you think you're clever now, do you?" she mocked. Jin could clearly see madness in her eyes.

"Well then, shall we?" she said starting the fight. She first tried to bite his neck, but Jin dodged and sunk his fangs into her back.

"You killed Peachtuft! My baby! My sweet baby!" she cried in anger. She tried to shake Jin, but he held firm. She eventually knocked him off, "Peachtuft? You mean the female koga that we found crushed under the rocks?" he asked as the two fought.

Fume yelled, "Liar! You killed her just like the scum you are!" she yelled not believing his words.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame whirled around, "Are you serious?" he asked the dog. The mixed breed nodded, "Yes, Jin's fighting her right now…"


	32. Chapter 32

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 32-Revealing

Akame ran outside to see Fume had grabbed Jin by his throat. She let go when she saw Akame,

"Ah Akame…it's been a while now, hasn't it?" she said seductively. Akame growled and said,

"You..." he began. "Aren't you…Damon's mate?" he asked slowly. Jin ran to his side,

"She was until Damon was killed by Simon…" he said quickly. Akame looked at Jin, and then back at Fume,

"Yes, that's right. My mate was killed by his own brother…the fucker." she said bitterly.

"I never liked him or his bitch Tegan that much…glad **their** dead." she spat. She eyed Akame,

"…I see you agree about Tegan. After all, she did betray you and killed her half-brother." she said.

Akame stood his ground, "Just what are you getting at?" he asked. Fume snorted, answering his question,

"Our clan is dying out, what's left of the Koga clan has been scattered or killed by you." she said with a hint of sadness. Akame was unsure of what he was hearing. Fume showing emotions other than anger and hate seemed alien to him.

She sat down, showing that she did not want to attack just yet. Akame did the same,

"So what is your plan then?" he asked warily. He still did not trust her. "My mother in law Suki has died along with my daughter Peachtuft. And no one will help us to kill you. We are on the losing side, but we will not give in to you just yet." she said standing up.

Akame watched as she walked off into the forest with her family. His eyes narrowed,

"Kurojaki, just what did you tell her about us before you died?" he wondered.


	33. Chapter 33

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 33-Admittion and loss…

Rikana sighed as she the others walked into the forest at night. Accompanying her was: Her sisters Lakana and Sarah, her cousin Tesshin, Akame and Riana. She looked back at them to find they were eager to settle the issue with Fume as soon as possible.

"Are you all okay? You seem uneasy?" she asked worried. Akame bared a small smile, "All of us just want this to be over, dear. Liara and James said to deal with this now instead of later." he said.

Rikana sighed, Liara had told them herself…

"_I want you to stop them before this gets out of hand, Rikana. I don't want another blood bath so soon…" she said as she was nursing her pups. Rikana tried to say, "But they are our family…I don't know what to do…Sarah and Lakana don't want to get to know them…" she said._

"_But I do…"_

She sighed as the group walked deeper into the forest. "Why does it have to end like this?" she asked herself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sighed as she looked at her aunt Belle's growing stomach. "Aunt Belle, will I be the leader someday when Gin passes on? Or will my father take charge?" she asked moving closer to her. Belle turned to look at her and she said,

"I'm guessing it will be my brother James, I think. He said you were still too young to be the leader yet." she said yawning. Liara smiled, "Dad still is protective of me, I see…" she said, "He was always that way." she said. Belle nodded in agreement.

"He always is…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Fume sighed as she laid her head down to watch her children. It had been a few days since her daughter Peachtuft had died. "It was his fault, I'd bet…" she said, thinking of Akame. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the sky.

Her heart felt empty ever since Kurojaki died. Her children had tried to help her find a new mate, but their efforts were wasted. She then thought of an idea. Maybe she could romance one of his sons! She got up and ran to Gajou with reckless abandon…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi sighed as he watched his children. He rarely went past Ohu's borders anymore as he and the other two Mutsu Generals were getting old.

"We're getting old…" said Uzuki as he nursed his pups. Hazuki nodded, "We are getting old and yet we don't have any grandchildren…" he mused. He saw Steve run by him as his sister Dina, who held a very angry expression on her face.

"The kids are active lately, I see." said Great walking up. He kissed Uzuki on the cheek. Kisaragi chuckled, "They are indeed active…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Fume grinned when she laid eyes on Steve. "He does look like Kamakiri…" she mused watching him. She smiled, "I should get to know him…"


	34. Chapter 34

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 34-New love?

Fume smiled as she looked at Steve. The male seemed confused as to who this was. "Excuse, but who are you ma'am?" he asked politely.

The koga female smiled, "Hello my child, my name is Fume." she said calmly.

She sat down, "I've wanted to talk with you for a few days now." she said brushing some dust off her chest. "I've been so lonely for so long after my mate died years ago." she said thing of Kurojaki.

Steve sat down, after having calmed down,

"So what does this have to do with me anyway? Don't you know the guards have been on high alert ever since the Koga female died?" he asked concerned.

Fume smirked inwardly as her plan was going smoothly. Steve had no clue who she was at all and that pleased her.

"_My plan of getting a new mate is going great…now to ask him what he plans to do…"_

Steve wondered who this highly attractive female was. "_She seems to know about the koga who was crushed a couple of days ago…but she seems so nice to me, maybe we should keep talking."_

As the minutes went by, the two kept talking to each other.

"Wait, so you're the mother of that poor koga female?" he said putting his paw over his mouth. Fume looked to the side, "Oh dear, I feel so sorry for you!" he said hugging her. Fume was shocked, but welcomed the affection.

Unknown to him and Fume, Dina was watching them closely. She left to go tell John.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lakana looked up at the tree branches. Grey Ghost and her siblings were sitting there calmly. She grinned with evil intent and spoke,

"So…you made it here. Mother is off somewhere, so you'll have to deal with us." she said as they jumped down to the ground in front of them. The group braced themselves for combat.

"So where exactly is Fume anyway?" asked Tesshin getting into a fighting position. The other dogs did the same mimicking him.

"She didn't tell us…" said Brownpelt licking his lips. He eyed Sarah, who growled at him. He chuckled,

"Shame, if you weren't our cousins, we could have something between us…" he said.

Rikana growled at Greyfur,

"Just why do you hate us so much for Kurojaki's death? He killed himself along with some of his followers." she said, reminding them of the war against Akakabuto.

Greyfur growled,

"It was all Akame's fault he died, he pushed him to do so!" he yelled. Akame spoke,

"We've come to tell you something: either you leave for good and never come back or we kill you. Trust me, I don't want more bloodshed on our home." he said. He eyed Grey Ghost, noticing she looked upset at his words,

"We can't leave…" she said looking away.

"Our grandmother would want us to fight to the death like a true Koga." she said, looking back at Akame. A moment of silence passed before either side spoke again,

"But why, you have every reason to live out your lives in peace now that the blood feud is over. There is no reason to fight us Igas anymore…" he said sighing. He looked at Grey Ghost again asking,

"So why don't you leave once your mother comes back?" he asked again.

' ' ' ' ' '

A young dog sighed as his mother groomed him. "Brian, why aren't you talking to me? You're usually talking nonstop…" she asked him as he flipped him on his back. Brian sighed,

"I've had those dreams again…about being killed by a Doberman." he said looking her straight in the eyes. The husky sighed, "That again…dearie, it's just a dream. It means nothing in real life, so don't worry about it." she said.

Brian got up and stretched his body. "Your father's outside with our master and Nero, so why don't you go tell them about your dream?" she said. Brian smiled and went outside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

John's jaw dropped when Dina told him what was going on. "She's here talking with him?" he yelled, dropping what he was doing. The pitbull nodded worried,

"Yes, but she hasn't hurt him at all it's weird." she said. John walked up,

"Let's go!" he said. Dina nodded and the two ran off.


	35. Chapter 35

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 35-Finale of Arc 2

Dina rushed to where she saw Steve last, but was shocked to see that he and Fume weren't there anymore. She looked around in panic,

"Where is he? Did they go into the forest?" she yelled, clearly worried about her brother. John frowned, his expression growing more serious.

"Look over there, I see pawprints." he said jumping down to the ground, sniffing the ground where they were and then looking back to the forest.

"They've gone in there, Akame and the others are there as well. Let's hurry Dina." he said running in. Dina sighed, "Please be safe Steve." she said before going inside the forest.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Steve smiled as he talked with his new friend. Fume-to him seemed very nice. But Steve was going to get a wake-up call…

His jaw dropped when he saw his adoptive mother Akame growling at Fume.

"Mother, what…? What is…?" he stumbled, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. His mother and Fume were glaring at each other. "Mother wait, let her speak!" said Steve. "I'm sure this can be solved without fighting! Please!" he begged. Tesshin looked back and forth between the two.

"She led you here?" he asked slowly. He seemed unsure that his brother was telling the truth, but he let him continue. Steve turned to Fume, signaling for her to talk.

"Our numbers are growing thin…we need new members and soon or we will not survive next winter." she said with upmost seriousness. Her face showed great fear, but she continued anyway, "After thinking it over, what we did over in that foreign land was a huge error. You do not have to forgive us just yet, but we…we wish to…" she seemed unable to say anything further. Steve looked at Akame, who grew confused.

"So…are you saying that you want a truce then, Fume?" asked Lakana. Fume looked up and nodded.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara and James seemed both wary of what Akame and Kisaragi were telling him, but he trusted them. Gin seemed pleased with how things had turned out. The leader smiled,

"My apologies for what happened to your mother-in-law and daughter, but we hope that more bloodshed will not happen in the future." he said.

Fume smiled faintly, looking back at Steve adoringly with a grin.

"It all worked out in the long run…I'm sorry for my earlier behavior." she sheepishly grinned,

"I was foolish…and that caused the deaths of Suki and Peachtuft…I can't forgive myself until I change." she said with a new resolve. Fume had felt guilty about what she had done, but Steve forgave her, much to the annoyance of his siblings.

Liara sighed, "How much do you wanna bet that something's gonna happen in a few months? I bet you that shiny rock I found earlier." she said in a monotone voice as she laid her head down on Kovu's back. Nakari had snuggled up nearby next to the wall.

Gin was sitting near John and Akame, watching them talk. "I see things are settling down for now, but Liara's right…trouble has come up a lot lately…and so close to home…" he said sighing.

John nodded and smirked, "Don't worry Gin, the new generation's got it covered." he smiled.

Akame nodded, "…Should I go start training the new soldiers soon?" he said getting up. Gin nodded and Akame left.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile, in an underground cave, a red-furred female dog looked outside her den room. She looked around intently as if something or someone was out to get her. She got up, but kept close to the walls to avoid being seen. She peeked around the corner, but saw nothing.

"Grrrrrr." she made a noise in annoyance. She went back to her room and went to sleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Steve smiled as he pulled his new mate Fume closer to him. He looked to see his newly adopted stepchildren were fast asleep. He put his head down on the ground and fell asleep…


	36. Chapter 36

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 36-The caves…

Start of Arc 3

Liara sighed as she lay on her back, her friends Taka and Chako were fishing nearby so the three could have lunch together with the leader. Nakari and Kovu were nearby with Mora and Mozart, talking about love.

James and Gin were talking about some of their friends who had gone back to their old homes after becoming homesick. She sighed, yet felt a pain in her gut. Was it another fight looming near? She couldn't tell…

"Hey sis…" said Mheetu walking up nervously. He looked around like someone was out to get him. Liara looked at him, "Yes, little brother? What is it?" she asked.

"Kyou said he's having Lucas's pups…and he's wanting to know what being pregnant feels like. He's already asked mom about it, but he still wants to know more…" he said.

Liara laughed slightly and sat up, "Well…he's gotta eat lots of healthy food like fish…maybe a little grass to help digestion…oh, and some fish! That always hit the spot when I was pregnant!" she smiled, going on and on.

Mheetu smiled, "Thanks sister." he said, kissing her forehead. He smiled and walked off.

' ' ' ' ' '

Kyou giggled as Lucas kissed his slightly swollen stomach. The elder dog seemed to be living in the moment. "You're so beautiful Kyou…and the pups will be cute just like you…" he said softly, kissing his belly.

The small Akita tapped him, "Hey, could you go get me some fish? I'm craving them like mad." he said smirking, unlike him.

Lucas kissed him one last time before he got up and left, bumping into Mheetu. Mheetu looked for a second at Lucas and walked over to Kyou.

"Did your sister tell you what I wanted to know?" he asked as Mheetu sat down. Mheetu nodded,

"Yes, she told me that a healthy diet is key. And she recommended fish." he said. Kyou smiled and said, "I just told Lucas to go get me fish. I think the pups will be fish lovers…" he said, rubbing his belly.

Mheetu smiled, "I hope they look like both of you…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile, a group of about 40 dogs was out on hunting duty. The leader of this group-a young female tan Kishu mix stopped for a moment. She turned to look at her second-in-command.

"Alex, can you tell me if you see any prey? We haven't spotted any for a while." she said. The German shepherd shook his head, "Sorry…Lila didn't spot anything either…and she's got good eyes." he said, looking at his sister next to him.

She looked away then noticed something worrying. "Hey Kyra…one of us is missing…" she said, her voice growing thick with worry.

Kyra looked at the group for a moment. "You're right….that idiot…" she saw him far away, walking into a cave…


	37. Chapter 37

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 37-trouble

The young Kishu walked through the caves. He turned his head as he thought that he heard his leader's cries, but he ignored them and kept walking. He stopped when he heard noise…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyra and the others jumped when they heard the dog's screams. Kyra turned around, "Stay here!" she ordered, running in. She stopped when she saw a red female. She looked as if she was filled with sorrow,

"Don't come in the caves if you know what's good for you, girl. It will only end in death." she said walking back in the dark cave, leaving Kyra really confused.

The other dogs ran up behind her, "Boss, what should we do?" said one of them. Kyra paused for a moment, remembering the red dog's words. She turned to Alex, "Run to Gin-dono and James and tell them what just happened. We need to find…if our friend died or not…" she said.

Alex nodded and ran off, Lila looking back, "Sister, you think he can handle this?" she said. The light silver female turned to her, an expression of worry clearly staying there. Kyra sighed, "I hope so…"

' ' ' ' ' '

Alex ran past some humans, some of which stared at him in shock. But nearby, a golden Akita Inu was watching him. She held scars on her muzzle from her fighting days. "Fool…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Alice looked at Jim, "Jim, before I met you, I had a daughter…who I gave up…"


	38. Chapter 38

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 38-Hell breaks loose…

Gin frowned as Lila told him in a panic what had happened during their hunt. She tried to calm down enough to say it, but Gin stopped her mid-sentence.

"Calm down Lila-chan. So your saying that one of your friends went missing when he went into the cave? The very cave that held those wolves?" he asked calmly trying to ease her fears.

She nodded, having remembered the story earlier. Gin smiled, still hoping to calm her down. "Are they still at the entrance?" he asked getting up. She nodded, "Good, go back and tell them that I'm bringing help soon." he said leaving the room. Lila took off and went back to her friends.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The red dog stared at the dog's body blankly, unsure of what to do with it. Her ears cocked to hear her friend walking up.

"Yikes, this guy took a beating before he died." said the feline. The yellow cat was a friend of the red dog and followed her everywhere. She looked down at her, "Bumble, what should we do with the dog?" she asked, still unsure of what to say.

The yellow cat walked around the body once, and then said. "We bury it, of course. We don't want those bloody birds coming in from way back in the opening." she sighed. The two dragged the body away from the cave's opening and buried it near an underground lake.

The red dog looked up sharply suddenly, "Bumble, I think the dogs outside are talking!" she said worried. Bumble raised an eyebrow, "Ignore them outsiders, we need to focus on food for today." she said leaving. The red dog followed her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed, "Why did Gin order us to go here?" he whined a little. He had been reluctant to go along, but with the pleading of his daughter Liara he went. Nakari and Kovu stayed behind to keep watch over the kids.

Kyra looked at her surrogate uncle, "Hey James, glad you could make it." she said smiling. James nodded, "Yes I know, what do we have to do?" he asked looking at the cave.

Liara looked at it, "Gin-dono said that the wolves used to live here…" she said. She grinned and jumped around, "Oh man, this will be so much fun dad!" she said excited. James sighed and smiled at her, "You know what I told you, dear?" he said. Liara rolled her eyes, "Yes daddy, be safe I know." she looked at him. Soon after, the group went inside the cave…


	39. Chapter 39

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 39-The gang meets Shizuna and Bumble

The red dog sighed as she stared at her feline friend Bumble. She remembered the first time they met…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"_Hey freak, can't you be normal for once!" yelled a big pitbull male. Shizuna sniffed, "But I am normal!" she protested. But her answer was in vain. The dog soon grew bored and left her on the ground to cry. She got up and stumbled over to the shade of a tree and thumped down on the ground._

"_Hey, you okay girl? He beat ya up pretty bad, yo." asked a tiny voice from inside the tree. Shizuna lifted her head to see a yellow tabby cat walking her way. She began licking her wounds, "Why…what?" she said, trying to comprehend what she was doing. The cat soon stopped, "My name is Bumble. Everyone calls me that because I look like a bee. I get bullied for it…"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shizuna smiled as she slept by her friend…meanwhile with the small faction of dogs, James and Liara led the group into the first portion of the caves. Kyra sighed, "I hate dark areas like this!" she hissed, looking around nervously. Her half-siblings giggled at her jumpiness, "Even the new pups aren't has jumpy has you, sister!" teased Lila. Alex laughed in agreement. Kyra glared at them, but said nothing.

"Come on, we don't know if anyone will attack us…" said James calmly. Liara nodded, "Yeah, it might be some monster!" she giggled like a child.

She ran ahead, despite her father's protests. He shook his head in dismay, "Why?" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shizuna lifted her head whens she heard voices. "Bumble?" she asked nervously. The yellow tabby nodded, "I'll go check it out." she said getting up and running outside the den. She peeked her head around the corner to see Kyra. She pulled back before she was seen.

"Holy crap, who the hell was that!" she said under her breath. She peeked back around, "Hmmm, maybe I should follow her…" she snuck around the corners, making sure to stay in the shadows.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyra had the feeling she was being followed, but she paid it no mind and kept walking. She looked around at the celling, looking at all of the crystals.

"So many colors…and sizes…" she said breathlessly. She held a small smile on her muzzle. Behind her a few feet away, Bumble watched her.

"Just what is she up to?" she muttered. She kept following him until she bumped into Kyra and fell down. Kyra looked behind her and saw Bumble.

"Oh?" she said. She turned around and faced Bumble, "A small creature, down here?" she said. Bumble was unsure of what to say, "Why don't you come with me?" she said, picking her up and putting her on her back as she ran off to the main group. Shizuna peeked out from the corner and secretly followed them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James blinked at Kyra carrying Bumble, "What in the world did she find?" he wondered. Liara looked at Bumble, "She's got cool stripes…" she commented. Bumble got off, "Hey, just what did you do that for!" she yelled. Kyra shrugged, "Well…" she trailed off, trying to not answer. Bumble snorted, "Well? That's the best answer you could come up with! No wonder surface dogs are so annoying, they have no manners!" she yelled.

Shizuna peeked her head out of the corner, "Hey Bumble, who ya talkin' to?" she yelled. Bumble stared at her, "Sigh, you left the den without thinking of your safety?" she said, shaking her head in disapproval. Shizuna frowned, "Why? You sounded like you were having fun!" she giggled coming around the corner. Kyra's eyes widened, "You!"


	40. Chapter 40

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 40-Toured around

A reddish-colored feline woke up and yawned, hearing some yelling in the distance. She got up, "You heading out, dearie?" asked the cat's mother. The younger feline nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes, It sounds like Bumble's yelling bloody murder out there!" she said. The elder red feline settled down, content with the answer, "Very well, go see your friend." she said. The younger cat nodded and left.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The young cat set out for her friend in the lengthy caves she called home. It took her a while, but she made her way to where Bumble was, still arguing with the dogs.

"Bumble!" she yelled running up. Bumble looked at her, "Syra, what are you doing here, I thought you were at home with your mother!" she yelled. The elder female cat stared at her younger friend, "Um…" began Lila, interrupting the conversation. "I'm sorry about my half-sister's actions. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" she asked bowing in respect.

Bumble and Syra both seemed confused, but the younger cat nodded in agreement, "Well, we can show you around before you leave." she said, shocking Bumble. She tried to disagree, but her younger friend insisted.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Syra cheerfully led the group around, with Bumble behind her grumbling about unfair this was to her. Syra pointed to an area that looked like it had been dug at. Several holes were there, big enough for a family of cats to live in.

"This is where our chieftain lives. He's an old tomcat, but he's a nice male." she said happily walking to the next set of holes. Kyra looked around, curious at what this small creature had to show off.

"Are you sure we can trust this…thing?" asked Alex. James stared at him, and nodded. "I'm sure that we can trust Syra. She seems trustable." he replied calmly. Alex was unsure with his answer.

"I don't know…"


	41. Chapter 41

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 41-Chieftain

James' PoV

When my daughter Liara insisted that we go to the caves, I never thought that a cat of all things was inside. According to her, it seemed like several other cats lived here as well.

The cat's name, you ask? Her name is Syra…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara's PoV

Sometimes I swear that Kyra has glared at Bumble a lot since Syra gave us the tour of her home. She showed us to her mother, much to her surprise. But it all worked out in the end, I guess. Speaking of mothers, I wonder how mine is doing. Mama stayed home while we went here. I hope he's doing fine with the kids.

Anyways, back to the cats. We met the chieftain, a big ol' tomcat by the name of Amadi. He form what I could tell, was a gruff cat, but had a gentle heart. He had a bunch of scars on his body like Kyoushiro-san does, but they're on his back.

"So, young Liara. You wish to know about our lives down here, or do you wish to know about the death of that dog?" he asked as if toying with me. I spoke up wanting to know about both subjects. He chuckled, "Curious I see…well…" he began telling me on how the dog came in and went to their rival clan-the Fireclaws and never came back alive. One of their scouts of the Thunderpaws came across his body.

"We found him like that…" he said pointing to his body, which was across the room. I internally-for one, felt like hurling, but I asked him more questions about him, "Oh, someone said that they heard screaming a few hours ago. But they said nothing else." he replied licking his face.

I narrowed my eyes and got up, "Well, thank you for the help sir." I said. I got up and went outside to my father who was talking to Kyra.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

?'s PoV

"So they found the body, huh boss?" said one of the cats, standing on top of a rock. He looked up at a cat, all grey and sooty-colored. She looked at him me distain and I shrunk.

"Well, it was your fault that it was found. You hid it poorly, you stupid mutt." she snarled with anger. I quickly hid my tail between my legs, scared she might hurt me. She laughed amused by my reaction, "That's right, you should be afraid of me…son…"


	42. Chapter 42

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 42-Punk girls

?'s PoV

I swear my queen is so mean to me. After all I do for her just to make her happy, she goes and beats me up. That wench shouldn't even be here…

"_Having some trouble are we, boy?" said a voice. _The dog jumped and fell over his own legs. The voice laughed again. "_I'd take that as a yes, I see…" _it said, manifesting itself as a spirit like a Kai Ken. "W-who are you?" I stuttered scared. The voice chuckled at me as if to mock my fear. It swirled around me, smirking at me, making me shiver.

"_You said that you hated your queen, correct?" she said. _I stumble over my words, telling her that it was none of her business. But she merely laughed at me and brushed my comment off saying,

"_Oh, you say that, but in your heart tells me something else instead." _he said, grinning. She comes closer to me, putting her ghostly paw around me,

"I can help you, boy." it said much more clearly than before. The ghost became clearer, "My name you ask? It is…Mako…" she said to me. I blink confused. She laughs at me as if seeing right through me.

"I can help guide you out of this hell if you so desire, boy, but only if you accept my help. Now can you tell me your name?" asked Mako, smiling more gently at me.

I stare before saying my name, "Its…Shebo."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Normal PoV

"Sister, you clearly saw what our queen did to Shebo." a female voice said as if to make a point. The younger female nods, but says. "I know Yukari but…how? HOW do we leave?" she said itching her head. Yukari sighed and rubbed her face,

"Yukiko…you fail to realize that she has become corrupt in the past few years. She is no longer the queen who took us in and raised us as her own. Toru-chan…no…Toru…she is not our mother anymore." she stated, flapping her long ears around and rubbing the training brace on her body. Yukiko rubbed her neck,

"But Syra…she told us something weird. She said that there is a small pack of dogs from the outside." she said nonchalantly. Yukari's eyes widen as she stares at her younger half-sister. "You're kidding…" she said still stunned. Yukiko giggles and nods, further proving her right.

She sighes, "Oh dear, this just got ugly…"


	43. Chapter 43

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 43-Queens and Kings

Toru stared at her subjects with distain in her eyes as they worked to please her and any of her guards. She watched as they talked to each other about their daily lives. "Hmph, how pathetic. Talking with each other about meaningless things, how boring." she said shuffling herself a bit to get comfortable. The grey feline hated talking with the commomers. She sniffed the air, "Hmm? Someone new?" she said curiously. She sniffed again, "Other dogs? That I do not know?" she growled. She did not like dogs that were not under her control. She liked to abuse them and make them do as she wished. To be in control of them…

"I won't let that happen! I will not allow free will among canines!" she hissed with venom. She got up and quickly walked to her tom…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shebo sighed and winced as Syra placed some herbs on his wounds. "She really did a number on ya, didn't she?" said Bumble walking in the small room. The mostly grey dog nodded, "Yeah, Toru-dono really got mad at me for talking out of turn. And she tore into me-literally!" he whined in pain.

The grey dog sat up slightly, "Hey Syra…can ya tell me somethin'?" he asked quietly. The red cat looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah, what do you wanna know?"

"…I heard from around my clan home that there are rebel dogs from the outside in here with your clan. Is this true?" he asked. Syra nodded, "Yes…wait, did your queen force you to ask me?" she said flicking her tail. Shebo's eyes looked down to the ground. The feline sighed,

"Don't tell her the truth. She'll kill you and go nuts." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Sister, we HAVE to do something about Toru! We can't let her enslave any other dogs!" yelled a long-eared Saluki mix. Her red eyes watered with tears after the yell. The smaller of the two Salukis-a light yellow mix with light blue eyes spoke up, eager to answer her half-sister's answer.

"But Yukarrri…she'd kick our asses again! What's the point?" she said rolling over onto her back and staring up at the celing. Yukari growls, "Yukiko, have you become like our father? Hopeless and weak?" she asked. The two girls shared the same father, but had different mothers from the city of Kofu.

Yukiko growled, "But on the other paw, she's been hurting Shebo a lot…" she mused to herself out loud. Yukari listened to her ramblings as she went on about how much she wanted to be free. The female sighed,

"Sister…" she sighed sadly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A grey tom stared at his queen Toru, blinking in confusion. "So you say there are new dogs here in the caves, my queen?" he asked calmly. Toru nodded, "Yes, my lord. And I want them under my control SOON." she hissed with venom.

He grinned…


	44. Chapter 44

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 44-Truths are told

Shebo sighed as his Toru the queen droned on and on about how she wanted the clan to be 'pure from evil outsiders', but he felt bored and dozed off for a few minutes. He soon overheard someone else talking and cocked his ear to listen. What he heard surprised him:

"Hey, you heard? My friend said that there are new dogs here and they made friends with the Thunderpaws!" he whispered. His friend a husky nodded saying, "Really! Then she'll go after them like mad!" he hissed. Shebo frowned, "_I need to tell the girls quick!" _he thought worried. Shebo slowly backed up from within the crowd and snuck out to where his friends were in the caves.

He found them talking about something with Liara, who he did not recognize. He walked over to them in a hurry. "Hey!" he whispered sharply catching their attention. Liara blinked before speaking saying,

"Hello, who are you, sir?" she asked calmly yet still confused. Syra however, knew Shebo and simply smiled saying, "I'm Shebo. I'm one of the dogs who live here." he said sheepishly.

Liara smiled at him, "I'm Liara, daughter of James and Smoke." Shebo nodded, "Oh, I needed to tell the chieftain here something. Can you come with me Liara?" he asked politely. She nodded and the group went to go see the chieftain.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The chieftain smiled when he saw Shebo. "Hello Shebo, is there something you need from me, boy?" he asked calmly. Shebo nodded, "Yes, the queen's gone mad. She heard about Liara and the others and she's wanting them under her control soon. If we don't act…." he said trailing off. The elderly cat nodded, fully understanding. He looked at Bumble and Syra, "Go gather a few scouts and check the area out. We may have spies from their clan." he ordered. The two understood and ran out.


	45. Chapter 45

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 45-Evil plans

Toru sat with her king, explaining what she wanted to do with Liara's group of dogs. "My king, I wish to control those dogs. I cannot handle the fact that they have free will." she said softly, unlike her. The scarred cat sat up, nodding as she continued to speak her worries. "Is there another reason?" he asked calmly, licking his face. "That you wish to put them under your paw and rule?" he teased, making her flinch.

"…No." she said simply and stood up. "I just don't want them to have free will. Those dogs would destroy us if we let them do as they wished. They can't control themselves." she said. "They'd wreak havoc." she said, leaving the room.

The male chuckled and let out a small purr, "I know what you truly want, Toru. You just want to enslave them." the rusty–colored male said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shebo sighed as he began to tell Liara and everyone else what Toru was planning to do in the caves. "You see, Toru had been attacked when she was a kit in her own den. Her parents couldn't stop him from scarring her body and rendering her left hind leg with a permanent limp and her tail cut off to a stump. Since then, she's hated dogs." he said seriously.

Liara calmly readjusted herself to get comfortable before asking the chieftain, "Sir, do you know Toru personally?" she asked, surprising him. He looked down. "Yes, I did. We used to be mates, but when our kits died, she left me for the king of the Thunderpaws. She had kits with him as well. But I haven't met the kits yet. For all I know, they're dead too." he said, flicking his tail around in irritation.

Liara nodded, "I see…thanks for telling me. Shebo, have you tried to fight back against the queen?" she said, turning to him. He jumped and panicked, "Oh HELL no, she'd kill us for simply making fun of her! Why the hell would I-!" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Yukiko and Yukari walk in. His eyes widened in surprised as they ran up flustered.

"What's wrong?" he yelled. Liara ran over, seeing that they were hurt. "The queen's gone mad! She's started to gather soldiers and she's headed this way!" yelled the light-yellow Saluki. She shook her head in tears, "And she's even brought our father too!" she yelled freaking out. Yukari attempted to comfort her as she looked at Liara,

"I see she's a new friend of yours Shebo. The leader of the new dogs, I'd take it?" she asked Liara calmly. Liara shook her head and pointed to James.

"My father James is the leader of this group. But Gin-dono is my leader." she answered smiling, hoping to calm her. The dark brown Saluki nodded in understanding.

Yukari nodded and turned to James and Kyra. "I ask of you: please help us. We wish to have few deaths as possible." she said taking a deep breath. She added, "This has to be a stealth mission, so we can't risk a direct attack as the caves could cave in and crush us all." she said itching her ears. Yukiko listened and then put in a few words,

"Sis, why don't we ask him?" she said intently. Liara and Yukari looked at her and blinked. Yukari's muzzle soon held a small smile, "I see what you're planning…" she mused.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A brown dog lay in his den with four Akita pups, each of a different color. He sat up and walked over when he saw one of them wake up. The blue pup sniffed as if she had a bad dream. "Hey, are you okay Basaki?" he asked her softly, trying not to wake up the other pups. The small blue pup nodded, "It was just a bad dream, Choko." she said wiping her face. She smiled at the older Kai mix.

Her words however, did not convince the elder male, but he didn't press the subject further. He looked at the other three pups all of which were fast asleep.

Choko smiled and thought how cute they looked, "Buju is fine…Duko is okay…and Rujina is okay…good." he said looking at the pups. He smiled with pride as he lay to rest. But as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Yukari's voice.

"Yo Choko, I need your help!"


	46. Chapter 46

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 46-Mission start

Choko blinked at his childhood friend Yukari, "What? You're taking on the queen? Are you sure?" he asked concerned. He always kept an eye out for his friends. The brown Saluki mix nodded, "Yes, we'd thought to ask you for help." she said smiling. Choko looked back at the fast pups who had just woken up.

"I can't, they need me here." he said sadly, secretly wishing to be of help. He looked at the pups who each held a look of worry. Duko spoke up, "Big brother, are you leaving?" she asked scared. "Don't leave us…" she said tearing up.

Choko walked over, "…I'm not sure…" he said. He turned around to see James smiling at him.

"I can take over watching them if you're THAT worried about their safety. I have my own children to raise, I know how to take care of pups." he said smiling at Basaki and the other pups. Choko's muzzle soon held a small smile of thanks. "I know how much you love them, so I told him that he could watch them." said Yukiko grinning. She smiled at him, hoping to calm his worries. Eventually, Choko calmed down enough to say, "Sure, but let me tell you a few things first…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Soon after telling James what the pups needed, Choko joined Liara and his friends on the way to the heart of the Fireclaws territory. Leading the way was Shizuna and Bumble as they knew the place better then anyone did. Bumble sniffed the air to check for scents and she soon ordered them to hide.

She peeked around a rock to see a grey Saluki mix covered in scars. He looked as if his mere gaze could kill you in seconds. "Gulp…" she said re-hiding behind the rocks. The Saluki looked around as if he heard her, but he shrugged and walked off into the shadows.

"That was scary!" she hissed, her fur standing on edge. Syra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he looks like he's angry at something." she commented. Quickly looking at the direction the grey Saluki went, Syra went over to Liara and began to whisper in her ear.

After a few moments, Liara spoke up in a whisper of her own.

"Listen everyone, I want us to split up into several groups to scope out the area to see if we can find Toru." she began, making sure that no enemy saw or heard her. Smiling as she told which dogs would go in each group, she felt something touch her, but she ignored it.


	47. Chapter 47

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 47-Babysitting and mission commence

James rubbed his forehead. He had forgotten what it was like to raise youngsters. He watched the pups play with each other, "_I'm feel like I'm an old male right now." _he thought softly, a small smile reaching his muzzle. He saw the blue pup Basaki walk up to him and smile,

"Are we wearing you out, sir?" she asked, concerned for her new caretaker. He nodded a little and was surprised to see Basaki lie down in front of him. He blinked confused as to what she wanted from a stranger like him.

"Do you have kids?" she asked in a calm voice. He nodded, "Yes, six children-four girls and two boys. I also have three grandchildren as well." he said smiling, thinking of his lover and kids. Basaki nodded, "Cool, what are their names?" she asked, eager to know more.

James laughed, "Liara, Rikun, Ryo, Kana, Uru, and Mheetu. My grandchildren are Black Fang, Dusty, Ryou, and Dahila." he answered. Basaki smiled, "Any siblings?" James sighed inwardly, "_She likes to ask a lot of questions, doesn't she?" _he asked himself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara scoped the area in front of her before signaling to Kyra and Smoke to follow her. She led the group that consisted of her, Kyra, her mother Smoke, and Choko. Syra was also part of the group as well. "Hey, do you know which way to go Syra?" she asked worried that the group would get lost. The red cat smiled, flashing her fangs. "It's this way, follow me, but don't bite my tail anyone!" she said, taking the lead of the group, leading them through the dark caves of her home.

After a while, the group made their way to a huge opening,

"Holy fuck, look at this place…" said Kyra astonished. The cave had indeed opened into a huge cavern, with tons of space to roam around about in. Caves and dens were everywhere it seemed to Liara.

"This is so cool, wait until my siblings find out about this." she said looking around her.

Kyra nodded, "Mheetu especially would like to hear about this this. You know how he is about fairy tails." she laughed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Brian sighed and slammed his head against a concrete wall. He was again lost. He looked around him and growled, "Man, I though that this would be easy, but I was wrong." he said. He looked up at the sky,

"I have to get back to Ohu. I am the rebirth of Kisame." he said, remembering what his parents said to him before he left.


	48. Chapter 48

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 48-Master plan

Liara sighed as she walked around alone in the huge opening inside the caves. Her ears twitched as she heard a couple of voices.

"You ready to do this, my king?" said Toru grinning as she showed her fangs to him. The tabby nodded, understanding what his mate wanted to do with the dogs.

"That must be Toru…" said Liara. She looked her over,

"She must have not had it easy in life…" she noted, seeing her scars.

"So you want to kill them if they don't comply with you, my dear? Seems a waste of soldiers if you ask me. Why don't you take the pups from them and raise them to be loyal to you?" he offered. Toru paused and looked at his mate, grinning all the while.

"That would be great. Scar has told us about Ohu as well." she said grooming herself.

Sujo listened in intently

"_If all goes well, I could get rid of Toru and the dogs at the same time, my position will be secure…"_ he mused.

Liara backed up and snuck away from the cats,

"I have to tell the other about this…" she muttered.

As she was about to make her way back, she stepped on a twig. Toru heard this and grinned,

"It seems we have intruders, my dear…" she said. She howled loudly, signaling for her soldiers. "Shit, gotta run!" said Liara, picking up and going into a fast sprint.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Choko's ears perked up and he saw Liara running toward him.

"RUN! NOW" she yelled, tearing past him. Choko saw the soldiers and ran after her.

"What did you do?" he yelled as they ran. Liara sweat-dropped,

"I stepped on a twig…" she said sheepishly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back at Ohu…

"You want to go into the caves, Kovu?" asked Nakari, staring at the cave's entrance. The grey dog nodded,

"Yes, I'm worried about Liara-chan." he said, walking inside and Nakari followed him. He felt a gut instinct that something was about to go horribly wrong, but he shoved the feeling away.

"This place is creepy…" said Nakari, looking all around him. Kovu snorted,

"Coward…" he said smirking. This earned him a glare from his lover. Nakari grinned at him as they walked deeper.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara sighed, "Holy crap, I don't wanna do that again…" she said panting. She and Choko had finally managed to evade the enemy so far and took a break to regain their energy. Choko looked up at her and sighed,

"You okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded and sighed, "I will be when I catch my breath…" she said sitting down. Choko did the same…


	49. Chapter 49

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 49-Attempt #2

"So we should try to sneak in again? You know how that went last time…" said Choko, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He and Liara were still sitting down were they had fled to after being found out.

"But they may be on high alert…" he said looking back. Liara smiled and got up. She stared at Choko, and then back at the darkness…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nakari and Kovu sighed with relief when they saw James. James seemed to be surprised to see his son-in-laws here in the caves, but they explained why they came here. "You came here because you were worried about her?" he asked.

"Yes, that red cat Syra we passed by earlier told us what was going on." said Kovu rubbing the back of his head. Nakari rolled his eyes,

"A cat trying to rule over the dogs? That seems kind of stupid. Why would a cat want to rule over us canines anyway?" he said. James nodded in agreement. Basaki walked over, smiling at him.

"Hey, do you want to play with us? You seem bored." she asked. Nakari smiled and nodded. "Sure." he said as he walked off with the blue pup. Kovu smiled as his mate played with the pups.

"He looks happy…" said Kovu. James smiled in agreement. They watched as Duko and Buju played with his long ears. Rujina smiled and she lay down, watching them from a fair distance away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Choko sighed as he followed Liara the same way that they had fled an hour earlier. The Kai male sighed as she led him back to where Toru and her king Sujo were. Liara looked around carefully,

"They…don't seem to be here. Let's do what we need to do and get back to the others." she said as they walked out.

"Stupid dogs…they have no idea…" said Toru as she walked out from the shadows. Sujo followed her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyra sighed as listened to her half-siblings argue relentlessly. They were arguing about what to do next. Alex wanted to go find James while Lila wanted to go find the others.

"They can handle themselves just FINE, Lila. They are just fine on their own!" yelled Alex, irritated. Lila growled back at her brother,

"No, they can't! What if they have more soldiers than they can handle?" she yelled back. Kyra rubbed her head,

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day…"


	50. Chapter 50

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 50-Showdown between old lovers

The chieftain began walking toward the Thunderpaws territory, knowing full damn well that he could be caught and killed. But that did little to stop his movement through the caves. He saw from above that Liara and the others were talking about making a first attack. He smiled at Syra and Bumble, watching them talk and play.

"You've grown so much…" he said. Looking at Shizuna further proved his thoughts. A small smile graced his lips. He soon left to find his old flame and enemy. His paws seemed to gain a newfound youthful energy.

"…Just the thoughts I needed for my final battle…" he said grimly to himself. He thought about the time he first met Toru. "We were so deeply in love…" he mused. Chuckling did little to bring him out of the dark mood he had brought himself into.

"…So this is it then…" he said, having reached the room where he last saw her weeks ago. He saw her come out into the open with Sujo. She licked her lips darkly, almost looking like she was expecting him to arrive. Sujo, however was not pleased to see that the old tom had come her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, in a tone that seemed to sound angry with venom. The chieftain answered,

"Just here to do one last thing, that's all king." he said. And with those words, he charged at the pair.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Huh?" said Liara, turning her head to where she heard the noise. Over in the distance, she heard what sounded like cats fighting. Her eyes widened as she realized who the voices belonged to. Syra and Bumble rushed to her side,

"It's them all right." said Bumble calmly, Syra nodding next to her. "Let's go." said Liara. The group began running toward the noises and soon found that Sujo and Toru were having trouble with the chieftain. He was grinning at their failure and dodged their next attacks. "Even after all this time of being rulers, you can't even touch me? How pathetic." he said, taunting them.

Liara ran up to his side with Shizuna and Syra right behind her. "Do you need help?" asked Shizuna calmly. The old tom shook his head,

"No, this is my fight alone. Stay out of it and fight to live." he said getting up on his feet. The girls tried to protest, but the old tom charged back into battle before they could do anything.

"Why?" asked Syra in tears as she saw her leader fighting the other two cats.

"Why doesn't he want help?" she yelled.

Liara sighed,

"This is his pride on the line, he wants to prove something." she said solemnly, knowing what would happen to him. Shizuna stared in shock at her friend,

"You mean he'll…die?" she croaked. Liara nodded, proving her right as the tom managed to claw through Sujo's throat. The two fell to the ground,

"NO!" yelled Syra, trying to help him but Liara held her back.

"Let me help him, Liara!" she yelled, trying to break free. The cat sobbed as the tom fell to the ground.

"No, he told me to protect you." she said. Soon, Sujo's body moved no more and Toru cried out in anger and sadness.

"WHY!" she yelled at her former mate. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran at the tom. He said one thing,

"…Because your heart is clouded, my Toru." he said, and with that, he pushed her and himself off the edge and into the abyss…


	51. Chapter 51

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 51-Going home-arc 3 end

Syra ran to the edge of the cliff, yelling for her leader. But he didn't respond.

"No…" she said, the breath leaving her for a brief moment. Shizuna walked up to her, also looking down the endless cliff.

"He chose this end…why, I don't know. But I do know that we can't stay here. There are dogs that need to be freed, am I right Liara?" she asked, turning to her.

The Akita mix nodded and smiled, "Yes, let's hurry." she said, leading Shizuna and the others out of the room. She ordered Kyra and her half-siblings to go find any prisoners. Liara sighed as her father came up to her with Choko's four pups.

"It's over, good job my child." he said licking her face. She smiled at him tiredly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shebo sighed with relief as the gang made their way back to the clan home. He ran over to them,

"So it's over? She's dead?" he asked, not sure this was real. Shizuna sighed and said,

"Yes, but the chieftain is dead now." she said solemnly. Shebo looked down at the ground, "So…Syra will take over then?" he asked as the group made their way to the entrance. Shizuna nodded,

"Yes, she will. Also…" she trailed off suddenly. Shebo blinked, "Most of the dogs that were held hostage are leaving for the surface. Me and Bumble are thinking of going with them." she said, making Shebo's jaw drop. He stared at her to make sure that she was telling the truth, and her face showed him that.

The red Kai mix nodded, proving that his thoughts were correct. He sighed, "I'm not leaving, I can't leave here. The cats are my family." he said sighing. The grey dog left sadly, taking what would be the last look at his friend before sinking into the shadows. Shizuna sighed,

"They are indeed your family, Shebo. Farewell." she said sadly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara stared at the group of dogs that she and the others had freed. There were at least 50 of them in total. "_Toru must have had a huge number of soldiers with her to be able to detain this many dogs."_

She thought to herself. The dogs had long wanted to be able to see the surface area and so James asked them if they wanted to come along.

On the way home from the caves, Liara saw Shizuna and smiled, "Won't you miss Shebo?" she asked confused. Shizuna smiled at her and laughed.


	52. Chapter 52

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 52-Final arc start-trip to London

"Haha, you can't catch me sister!" yelled a small white male pup. His sister-a small yellow pup tried her hardest to catch up to him, but she tripped and fell on her face. When she got up, she began to cry.

"Now Shirotora, you know better than to do that to your sister Chiko. Apologize to her now." said their mother Mora, who came out from where she had been watching them. Shirotora looked down at the ground in shame,

"Sorry sis." he said, looking at her. Chiko stopped crying for a moment and accepted his apology. The two pups soon went back to playing with each other. Mora lay down in contentment and resumed watching them play. Soon, Mora heard her sister's voice in the distance coming her way.

"I see that the pups are doing fine, sister. That's good to see." said Mozart, walking up with her daughter Alison, who didn't seem happy to be here. Mozart thought about trying to say something to her, but she pushed whatever she had thought in her mind and asked her sister, hoping to get an answer,

"So, how's James dealing with the death of our parents…?" she asked sadly, briefly remembering the sudden deaths of Alice and Jim. Mora looked down at the grass,

"He's still sad, but he's gotten better than what he was before." she said, remembering how James hid himself inside Gajou for day, not eating anything out of grief.

Mozart sighed,

"That's a relief then…any news on those other dogs that Liara told us about?" she asked, changing subjects. Mora frowned as she got deep in thought to get an answer,

"No, but I DO know that one of them was Cross's first mate." she said, finally giving an answer. Mozart sat down next to her,

"But didn't Ren say that he killed him himself? How could he still be alive?" she asked, very confused. Mora shrugged, not sure herself.

"Yes he did, but the dude could have had a substitute that looked just like him." she commented dryly like she was irritated at the mere thought.

Mozart sighed, Ren had indeed gotten a lot stronger than he was 3 years ago, even moving out on his own to find new territory.

Mozart and Mora soon were lost in conversation…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina sighed, she missed Ren deeply but she was proud of him regardless of his real parents. Kyo smiled at her warmly,

"All of the family still misses him, hell even Rurin does." he said, referring to the fact that the youngest male still cried that he was gone. Nancy and Redfang also left for new lands as well along with a few friends.

All that left for the couple was Taka, Namia and Ryo. The Akita mix sighed, deeply feeling the effects of 'empty nest syndrome'.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A golden Akita female stared at the place where her mother and her new mate were buried after their sudden passing. Her two brothers sat next to her, equally unsure of what to do.

"Yuko, what should we do?" asked the smaller of the two brothers, scars laid across his right eye. The other brother-having scars on his left eye spoke up,

"Aki, we need to speak with them…you know, the other children our mother had with that German shepherd…the ones at Ohu." he said, his blue eyes showing a sign of anger. Yuko stared back at them,

"So you know where they are then, that's good Junpei." she said, showing a rare smile on her muzzle. The two brothers nodded and they ran off to Ohu as fast as they could.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sean sighed as he sat on the plane to Japan. After a nightmare had woken him up from sleep, he became convinced that the dogs he had befriended were in trouble. He sighed as he thought of what Daisuke had told him over the phone, there were signs of trouble in Ohu and he wanted to make sure that they were okay, so he asked Sean to come over.

"I just hope that taking them to London is a good idea…" he muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura sighed as he watched his ex-mate cuddling someone else under the shade of a tree. He sighed, he felt like the world had ended.

"Brother…I found you…so this is where you went after…" said Wedelle as she and Joe made their way up the small hill to where their brother was sitting.

Yukimura stopped crying for a moment to look at his siblings,

"…You were looking for me?" he asked, still lost in his sadness. Joe nodded as he sat next to his brother while Wedelle sat nearby.

"Yeah, we were worried." he said, looking at his brother's ex-mate. He frowned for a moment. Wedelle placed her paw on his,

"C'mon bro, she was a bitch anyway. You don't need her…" she said, hoping to cheer him up. Yukimura smiled and sighed,

"I…think I might want to date a male next time, I'd like to see what happens…" he said. Joe raised an eyebrow,

"Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" he asked, really confused. Wedelle smacked him in response.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yuko growled as she and her brothers sat at the airport edge, eating fish that they had stolen from a human. She sighed,

"Okay you two, we need to find out were Ohu is exactly…" she saw that her brothers were not hearing her and she growled,

"HEY, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK!" she yelled, making Aki and Junpei jump at the sound of her voice. Yuko sighed,

"I've heard that her other children are going to London with a few friends. So…we will follow them and get them to spill the truth." she said chuckling. Her thoughts briefly drifted to her father Daniel, who had died recently and told them who their mother was.

Aki after regaining his composure spoke up. "But…what if…" his words were cut short when he saw James and some of his friends getting on the plane. Yuko gave the order to follow…


	53. Chapter 53

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 53-Plane ride

James sighed as he lay his head down his mate's back, much to the amusement of his children who laughed. Mheetu and Uru were really excited to go to someplace new for a change, while Liara and her littermates just talked about much this reminded them of England.

"So, what do you think will happen? Something awesome I hope sister!" said Mheetu, lying on his back.

Little did he and the others know that Yuko and her brothers were mere inches away from them.

The three took a good look at them, making sure to memorize their markings.

"So…" said Yuko angrily staring at James, Mora and Mozart who were sitting near Wedelle and her brothers. She took in how much Mora looked like them and it pissed her off,

"Those are her other children-James…Mora…Mozart. And those pups must be James' children…" she said, memorizing their names. Aki pushed over to take a peek, his tail wagging eagerly oblivious to his sister's anger.

"Hey sister, what are you doing?" he said, almost blowing their cover. Yuko panicked and slammed his mouth shut, in the hope it wouldn't get them discovered. She looked back at James and the others,

"Shh, you dumbass! You almost got us caught! Don't you know the meaning of stealth!" she hissed when she felt that no one heard them. Junpei was laughing in the background, laughing his butt off.

Aki smiled, not noticing the anger on his sister's face.

"Hey sister! Guess what?" he said, **still** not noticing the anger on her face. She growled at him asking him, "What?" she snapped. Aki moved his head, looking at some of the food crates they were staying near. He moved his paw and pointed,

"I see a small pup in there, I think he's lonely." he said. Junpei and Yuko both looked at where their younger brother was pointing. Indeed, there was a pup, a Kishu Inu-Siberian Husky male.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" asked Yuko still somewhat angry. The pup then introduced himself as Brian, the son of a couple of dogs from the city.

Yuko sighed as Junpei laughed, "You had us scared over nothing then, that's good to know." he said calming down. Yuko stared at Brian,

"Why did you follow us?" she asked him. "And why did you steal all of the food as well?" she asked again. Brian sheepishly laughed, saying that he was still a young dog.

"I saw that you were talking about Ohu earlier, so I followed you. I have business with Ohu too!" he piped up. He smiled at Aki, who smiled back at him,

"You seem to have business with those dogs over past that hole." he commented. The three nodded,

"Do you know them?" he asked curiously. He saw three different reactions from the siblings: Yuko seemed bitter, Aki smiled while Junpei just nodded.


	54. Chapter 54

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 54-Landing

Brian peeked out from the corner and saw Liara and the others talking about their trip. After the plane had landed, he and the three siblings had begun to follow them, which he knew was bad and he couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. But it was too late to back out of helping the three now.

He ran back to the group, "Hey, I think they're talking about a trip of some kind. Not sure what kind of trip." he stated flicking his tail. Aki sat up interested,

"A trip!? Cool!" he yelled. Junpei slammed his muzzle shut, praying that Liara and the others had not heard them. Yuko glared at Aki, who soon held an expression of guilt. She snarled in an angry tone,

"You **idiot**, we could have been found out." she stated, trying to calm down.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara moved her ears as she thought that she had heard someone, but ignored the feeling and went back to her father James. "Dad, so where are we going?" she asked. Her father turned to her and smiled, saying that Sean and Daisuke would take them to London as an apology for what happened earlier.

"So…London, eh? Sounds awesome." said Mozart with a tired smile. The trip had worn her out and Mora was nearby to keep her from falling asleep on her paws. Belle and her brothers were also careful to watch and see if anyone was tired. Gin and John seemed to have at least some energy left.

Daisuke came over, telling the shocked airport guards that he was friends with the dogs. He issued for them to follow…


	55. Chapter 55

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 55-Hotel and new friends

Two dogs were waiting at the entrance-A German shepherd and an Akita female. They smiled at Liara and her father warmly, and the male stared at Yukimura for a brief moment. He gulped, unused to such attention. Eventually, the male walked over to him. He asked for his name,

"My name is Duncan, what is your name kid?" he asked wanting to know more. Yukimura scratched his face blushing, "_He's hot…wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Better introduce myself."_ he thought.

"Yukimura…I'm…the adopted son of Gin and John…" he said slowly blushing. Duncan noticed this and smiled, chuckling. The orange Akita blushed further,

"_D-damnit, he's too hot! Can't look at his face!" _he blushed madly. Duncam smiled, "My owner Amy just told me that you know her brother Sean…" he said. Yukimura nodded and told him the adventure he and his friends had,

"I see, so your big sister Liara had pups there?" he asked curiously. Yukimura nodded, telling him that Liara was rather shy at first. Duncan noted this as the group went inside the hotel. Yukimura looked on in awe.

The hotel had a high roof, complete with gold and ruby ornaments strung across a high celling. From the gasp he heard James make he was equally stunned. "This place is beautiful." he stated when Smoke came up, telling them that their rooms were ready. James kissed him softly and the two went off.

John smiled, "Those two love each other dearly…just like how I love you Gin…my leader." he said softly. Gin smiled as he saw Daisuke talking with Sean, having a blush on his face. He grinned, an idea forming in his mind. John noticed this,

"I'd take it that you are thinking of hooking them up?" he joked.

Nearby away from the crowd, Brian and his friends were sitting in an empty room spying on them. He turned to Yuko,

"So the plan…we go confront that yellow Akita alone, away from the others?" he asked smiling. The female Akita nodded eagerly, "Yes, I really want to know by that bitch abandoned us and she may know why Alice…" she paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"…and why she doesn't acknowledge us…" she said, Brian listening to her pain.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara and her siblings were given the room 103 all to themselves, much to Ryo's joy as she pranced around the room, pleased. She turned to look at Rikun and Kana,

"Hey brother, sister! Come look at this wierd thing!" she said as Daisuke came into the room with the other dogs. Kana and Rikun walked over while Daisuke commented on how _huge_ the room was. What Ryo had seen was a flat-screen tv, although she and her siblings didn't know what it was. She tilted her head "What do you think it is?" she asked really confused.

Kana, ever the smart one, said, "Maybe from what dad told me, it might be…a TV…you know…" she trailed off, lost in thought as her siblings listened eagerly.

"…what they use…for entertainment. You can see a lot of wierd pictures on it sometimes…" she finished slowly. Rikun walked right up to it and poked it with his claws, curious to see what would happen if he did so. The screen flashed on, making him yelp and run back to Liara and Kana.

"Silly pup…" commented Daisuke, holding the remote.


	56. Chapter 56

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 56-Pain and anger from heaven and earth

Alice and Jim stood on the edge of some sturdy clouds in heaven, watching as Yuko and her brother talked about Alice. She cried, she didn't want to remember them, a painful memory she wanted to get away from. But deep down, she knew that they would come back into her life. Jim placed his paw on hers,

"Mora's in for a rough time…but she has her brother and sister to help her, along with her adopted siblings and her mate. Her children too…she's not alone…" he said softly, hoping to comfort her somehow. The Akita smiled and licked him, "Thank you, I do hope they can forgive us for not telling them…" she trailed off, her facial expression changing quickly. Before Jim can say anything, a female's voice speaks out.

"My daughter, it is not your fault. I was coveted for my golden fur and he forced you to mate with Daniel. This is my fault…I'm so sorry." said the voice. Both turned around to see Alice's mother Kiniro. She was teary eyed.

"Mother…I know…but…" she stumbled over her words, trying her hardest not to cry like her mother. Jim sighed, getting up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora flicked her tail from side to side, getting the feeling that she and her siblings were being watched. She turned to Belle, who was eating a fish given to her by Daisuke. "Hey Belle…" she began to ask, getting her attention.

"Did my mother…tell you any secrets?" she asked nervously, unsure of what answer she would get from her surrogate sister. The brown female frowned, deep in thought. In a few minutes, she said.

"…No, I'm sure she didn't. Why ask?" she readjusted herself. Mora looked dejected and looked away, almost looking at where her brother James was.

"I…never mind…" she said getting up and walking away. Belle was now really confused. "Ok…now that was odd…oh well…" said Belle, getting back to her fish.

Mora as she walked through the lobby of the hotel, brushed past Brian. She turned to look at him, "Sorry, I didn't see you there, kid." she apologized, trying to make sure the pup was okay. Brian smiled,

"I'm okay…hey, are the daughter of that German shepherd male who I talked to earlier?" he asked, trying not to bring up Jim's name. Mora, to his surprise said,

"You mean John, then yes. He's my adopted father…mine recently passed away along with my mother…" she said. Brian inwardly sighed with relief, thankful she didn't sense anything out of place.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I'll be on my way." he said, leaving to go do what he had intended to. Mora watched him walk away,

"Hmm, he looks a lot like Kisame…better follow him…" she said, once Brian was out of earshot. As she followed Brian, she could hear voices in the distance.

"Hey, did she tell you anything, bro?" said a male voice. Mora-hiding behind a trash can peeked around to see Aki talking with Brian. Her eyes widened in shock at his golden fur, reminding her of her grandmother Kiniro's golden fur.

"What…? He looks like…my grandmother…but how? Mother didn't mention any uncles or aunts in her family tree…just how…?" she stumbled over her words, trying to make sense of just what she was seeing.

Aki smiled and hugged Brian, "She didn't tell me who her real father was. She told me her father's name was John." he said looking up at Aki's scars. The golden male smiled warmly at him,

"Hey, don't worry about it Brian." he said hugging him tighter. Mora sweat dropped, "_He's hug happy."_ she thought amused and slightly disturbed. She kept eavesdropping in their conversation as they talked about finding someone. What she heard next shocked her,

"Hey, Yuko said that our mother Alice had three pups a few years later after we were born. She said they're staying in this hotel. Junpei…I think he has the info on what room their staying in. Let's leave before someone sees us, Brian." he said and the two left. Mora stood there for a good while, stunned on what she heard.

"My mother…he said his mother's name was Alice. But…mom said she didn't have any other kids besides us! What the hell…so, she DID hide something from us…but why? How?" she asked herself. She shook her head,

"No use asking myself this. Maybe Gin-kaa-san can tell me something more." she got up and began walking when she felt her stomach growl. "Oh man, I'm hungry…" she moaned. Looking around her, she saw a food stand…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mozart sighed as she looked up at the celling, bored out of her mind as her nieces Kana and Ryo messed with the TV. Rikun was hiding nearby after the TV scared him. "Hey, aunt Mozart, aunt Mora's been acting kinda weird after she came back from eating. What's up with her?" asked Rikun after she had calmed him down enough.

"I don't know, but rest assured, I'll will ask her, my dear nephew." she said, grooming him. Rikun smiled and nodded,

"Thanks, I hope she's okay…" he said looking at her. Mozart agreed and went over to her sister, hoping to find out what was going on with her. Mora turned to face her, answering before Mozart could ask,

"We've got half-siblings…and our mother didn't tell us."


	57. Chapter 57

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 57-Showdown between half-siblings

Mozart was stunned, her sister just said that they had half-siblings. "What…?" she said in a whisper, almost like she didn't believe what she had just heard. Her nieces and nephew got up and stared at them, also in shock, their jaws wide open.

"I overheard it in the lobby while getting some food. I overheard two dogs talking about our mother, and one of them looks like…me." she trailed off, still in shock from what she had heard. Mozart sighed, annoyed. She could tell that this would get bad in a real hurry.

"Let's get James and tell him. This is serious. He needs to know." she said, turning to her relatives. She told them to go play with Wedelle and her siblings while they sorted stuff out. After the pups left, Gin, John, their kids and James himself were brought into the empty room.

James looked at his daughter Liara before speaking,

"So, Mora has found out something…apparently, mother had pups before us, yet she never told us…why?" he asked, slightly hurt that his mother had kept something like this a secret. Mora stayed silent, still shocked that the male she saw had fur like hers.

"Sister…it's okay, we'll solve this…" said Mozart. "Somehow." she stared at the wall.

Outside, Junpei and Aki listened intently on what they were saying. Aki turned to Yuko, who was sitting a fair distance away from them. Her eyes were shining with rage. She growled,

"They know of us now, let's go in." she said as she walked past Brian, who was looking worried. Aki and Junpei followed…

When they walked in the room, Mora jumped up, "Those two! They were the ones I saw earlier!" she yelled in shock. James got up and spoke to Yuko, clearly angry.

Her tail flicked from side to side,

"So, we meet…my _half-siblings_…" she spat, glaring at Mora with rage. James and Mozart got in front of her, not wanting to see their sister hurt. Aki spoke up,

"Our mother's name was Alice…she had us years before you two were born…" he pointed at Mozart and Mora. They growled,

"Then why did she not mention you?" she asked suspiciously. Mora glared at Yuko.

Junpei yelled, furious from their ignorance.

"She was _forced_ to have us. Her owner wanted pups with golden fur like Kiniro and we're the result of that mating!" he raged, charging at Mozart, agitated. Mozart jumped out of his way and Junpei ran right into the wall behind her.

"Junpei!" yelled Aki in shock, running over to him. Yuko growled. "_You_, me and you fight." she spat, talking to Mora as she slowly walked over to her half-sister. The younger golden Akita backed up slowly, still scared and unsure. Her eyes showed fear and Yuko picked up on this,

"Afraid? You should be. I'm what your mother hid, she was too _weak_ to face her mistakes." she hissed, attempting to swipe at her face. Mora stumbled to get away, but Yuko's claws barely scratched her face, causing it to bleed a little.

Mora's eyes glistened with tears as she stared Yuko in the face, "Are you…jealous of the fact that our mother loved us and not you?" she asked desperately, hoping to calm Yuko down so she wouldn't have to fight. But Yuko snarled as her eyes flared with rage.

"She **_left_** us and went for that that Shepherd! She didn't care! She could have stayed around to help Father raise us, but no! She had to ditch us and have the three of you!" she screamed, pinning Mora to the ground. She looked down at her, her face showing fear.

As Yuko went on her rant, Mozart stared at Aki and Junpei, who were glaring at her. "So…why are you so dead set on getting payback? Revenge won't solve this issue." she stated, hoping to the gods that this would calm them all down and they could settle this issue peacefully.

Junpei, still angry at being tricked into running into the wall said, "It's Yuko that wants payback, we're just here to help her…she's been so dead set on this that she's totally changed from what she once was like-a kind, gentle female." he growled, staring right into her eyes.

Mozart could sense the hesitation in his eyes…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara lunged at Brian as he charged at her with his fangs exposed. He growled at her, "I won't let you win! I promised to help them!" he yelled as he tried to pin her down into the ground. But she was proving much harder to hit than he had previously thought. The Akita mix laughed at him,

"You really think that you can beat me with no fighting experience?" she taunted. Brian inwardly winced, he knew Liara was right about that fact. He had no fighting experience at all, he lived his whole life indoors as a pet. His ears flattened in embarrassment. In the background, he could hear Yuko and Mora getting tired. To him, it seemed like they were losing this fight.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After a few minutes had passed, both sides had grown tired and made a truce. "Why…?" asked Yuko, still unhappy with what James had told her. He had said that Alice and Jim were very loving parents when they were alive, but she felt the opposite. She always had felt that way.

"Yuko, what my…no, our mother did that day was for a reason. She simply wasn't ready to be a mother yet." he said tiredly, his body aching. She slowly nodded in understanding. Aki and Junpei smiled, "Well, I guess we settled this issue." said Aki calmly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…they are done fighting now?" asked Duncan as he sat next to Yukimura, who looked rather fat. The orange Akita sighed and nodded, scooting closer to him,

"Yes, dear, they've stopped…for the moment…" he said resting his head on his mate's chest and licked his fur, making Duncan chuckle. Over the short time he had been here, Yukimura had fallen fast for the Shepherd. The two had also mated and Yukimura was pregnant, but he hadn't told anyone else other than his mate.

"From what Brian told me, he's gonna ask Yuko out to be his mate…just how old is he? A year? Man, he's crazy! She's insane with jealously!" he ranted, waving his paws up in the air. He felt himself twitch with irritation as he got up, looking up at the broken lights and squinted,

"Man, hasn't that Peach girl told Sadie that those dumb humans need to fix the lights? Is the staff here really that bad?" he shook his head, sat down, and itched the back of his ears. Duncan sighed, reaching over with his hind legs to itch the back of his ears, muttering something about getting Sadie to fix more than just the lights in this hotel.

"She as, but Sadie's so obsessed with training that she pays her no mind. It's getting annoying really. Oh, by the way…how's Joe doin'? Last I heard, he and Koyuki are gonna be parents. That'll make you an uncle!" he smiled, pulling Yukimura closer to him. The orange Akita blushed,

Y-yeah, I'm really happy that he's gonna be a dad! Momma and Papa would have been happy to hear that…wonder how they're doing up in the heavens…" he said, shedding a tear that Duncan licked up. He reassured his mate that everything would be okay and that things would be solved.

***Knock Knock*** Yukimura groaned in irritation as he stood up, "I'll go get it, it might be James onii-san." he said as he walked slowly towards the door, stilling hearing the knocking sound. Duncan stood up, feeling uneasy,

"Wait, it might…" before he could finish, the door slammed open knocking Yukimura to the ground. Before either of the two could react, Yukimura was scooped up and shoved into a black bag. Duncan tried to run after them, but he was hit over the head, and knocked out cold…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James panicked when he couldn't find Joe or Koyuki, as he ran around the room looking for them. He sniffed-their scent was still there, they had not been gone for long, but…

"Hey, ya found the two lovebirds yet!?" yelled a voice running towards him. The Akita mix turned to see a Koga dog, one that his father knew since he was a pup. He sadly shook his head, and the female sighed, stomping her foot.

"Shit, this ain't good! The humans haven't been able to find them, everyone's flipping shit, damnit, this isn't what I wanted to happen!" she ranted!


	58. Chapter 58

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 58-Ransom note

James went to gather the family, telling them that Joe, Yukimura, and Koyuki had been kidnapped. Liara looked horrified along with everyone else. Yuko held the same apathetic expression she always had on her face, saying they should have been more careful and not so laid back, causing Mora and Mozart to rise up, saying that it was supposed to be a vacation, not a fighting ground.

Sadie sighed as she rested her head, muttering to herself, "If they were here, this wouldn't have happened. Donald and Douglas wouldn't be that stupid to have been dognapped. Neither would Peach, but she's out scouting for information about what happened." she rambled on to herself on and on until she felt someone poke her. She looked up to see Peach staring at her with an expression of upmost seriousness.

"What'd ya find out? Not good, ain't it?" she asked as Ryo came over, also looking unhappy as well. The mostly white teenage dog stared at her sadly, as if she had just heard something awful. Sadie felt pity for the girl and hugged her,

"Don't worry, we'll get your uncles and aunt back, don't worry!" she smiled at her, which seemed to help lighten her mood a bit. Peach sighed, "It's not good, the twins have been kidnapped as well, along with the old man down the road. I'm not sure he'll come back alive." she said sitting down and began to eat a fish given to her by Liara.

The room sat silent for a moment before Rikun looked around him and saw a mouse. He grinned and slowly snuck towards it and followed it, ignoring the older dogs talking about how to solve the issue. He cornered the mouse against a wall and was about to make an attempt to catch it when…

"Hey, pay attention instead of goofing off, lazy mutt!" yelled Yuko irritated as she had briefly glanced at the child. He jumped and stumbled over his legs, falling to the ground as the mouse ran away. Aki smacked her and yelled as Rikun stared wide eyed in fear,

"Yuko, how could you? He's a kid!" he admonished her, mad that she would snap at a kid. The elder Akita looked at him, irritated but said nothing as she settled back down. James sighed as Junpei rolled his eyes while Brian tried to talk Yuko into calming down. He poked his half-brother and hissed in his ears,

"Meet me outside. I got intel from a Poodle that walked by here an hour ago. He said that he saw some strange humans next to a truck that he'd never seen before." he said moving back into his spot next to his brother and sister.

James let the information sink in before saying to the whole group, "Let's take a break, it can't be good for us to stress all the time. But don't get lazy, we still need to find them as soon as possible." he said getting up, stretching, and soon left the room with Smoke and Uru. Mheetu looked at the growing tension between Mozart and Yuko and gulped, muttering that sisters were scary and he promptly got up and quickly walked out the room, getting away from the murderous aura that was forming in the room.

Mora sighed and dug into her food bowl, eagerly wishing to forget what was happening for a brief time. She drooled a bit, loving the food…

Outside, Junpei stood with the poodle he had met earlier, "This is James, Joe and Yukimura's adopted brother. Can you tell us anything you know?" he asked as James and Uru sat down. Uru tilted her head and squinted when she saw something moving.

"Yeah, I saw a truck that looked like it had…" the poodle paused, "Dog cages in it…I saw all sorts of dogs in there, and they looked like they were in pain too. That's all I saw really." he said shaking. James put his paw on his to reassure him. Uru nodded, adding that it was enough to go on for them.

Junpei thanked him as well and the three soon left, not knowing that Mheetu had overheard them. He tilted his head as he looked at the moving object his sister had seen. He saw a human walking toward the hotel and opening the mailbox.

When the human left, he walked over and grabbed it, opening the letter. He became confused when he couldn't read the language on it. "I should take this to papa." he said grabbing it and running back inside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' '

James saw the paper his son was carrying and asked him to give it to Mozart and Aki to look at. He sighed, "So they want money…or is it something else?"


	59. Chapter 59

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 59-Ransom

James stared at the paper that his son Mheetu had given him where he had found it in the hotel's mailbox. It was wrapped inbetween a ribbon with a wax seal keeping it closed. Sighing, he picked off the seal and unwrapped it.

Staring at it for a moment, he then handed it to Daisuke who took it and read it aloud for the dogs to hear,

"_If you wanna see your dogs again, send us $1,000,000 or the dogs will suffer. We know of your exploits in Ohu and we decided to take the dogs for ourselves. Don't call the police or else."_ he read aloud to the dogs, who held expressions of horror and anger. They began to growl at the note, making Daisuke nervous. Sean had also just come into the room and had told Daisuke of what he had learned.

He ran a hand through his brown hair, "Crap guys, this isn't good…the odds of finding them are pretty low…we can't call the cops and they could be anywhere by know with the three of them!" he sighed as Wedelle stared at him with worry. He forced himself to smiled and petted her head,

"We'll try to find them girl, don't worry. If what you've guys have done for Gajou is anything, it will work out in the end. We'll get your brothers back." he noted and soon saw Wedelle calm down a fair bit. She walked back towards her brother James and asked him, first looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Sorry if this is a problem for you, but can you and your family go see if you can find anyone that knows anything about these guys?" she began as James sat down listening,

"We need all the leads we can get and if Duncan's behavior is anything, we have to find them soon." she finished her sentence and left outside the room. Duncan got up and followed her, grumbling under his breath that he'd kill the bastard regardless of the culprit was human or canine.

"I won't let them kill Yukimura, I swear it…" he muttered as Yuko and her brothers followed him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Elsewhere…

"Yukimura, wake up! Please brother, wake up!" yelled Joe as he poked his brother gently. Tears fell down his face as Koyuki stared at him. A female German shepherd was sitting nearby, staring with curiosity at them. Soon eventually, Yukimura stirred and sat up,

"You woke up." spoke the shepherd out of the blue before Joe and Koyuki could say anything to him. She sighed, "You've been out for a while now…in your condition no less…reckless that…" she sighed as Joe and Koyuki stared at her, asking what was wrong with him. The shepherd merely said that he was pregnant like Koyuki. The silver Akita sighed with relief, then shock hit in,

"He's having pups? With who?" yelled Joe as he began to freak out, Koyuki trying her hardest to calm him down. Yukimura sighed as he watched his brother and sister-in-law panic. The shepherd sighed and rolled her eyes, saying that he wasn't too far along and he had to have gotten pregnant about two weeks ago. Soon Joe and Koyuki calmed down and turned to Yukimura…


	60. Chapter 60

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 60-Asking the residents

James looked outside the London town as the cold wind blew by him. He shivered, Japan was barely this cold in the spring and he hated it. He could not understand how Uru and Mheetu liked this weather, it baffled him. "Hey father, we're ready to go look for info. You ready…oh I see you don't like the weather." Ryo smiled at her father's shivering state and chuckled as he glared half-heartedly. She smiled as her siblings walked up beside her, all ready and raring to go.

Yuko, Aki, and Junpei were also ready and walked past them, "Geez, would it kill them to be nice to us? We've stopped fighting." said a small voice. It was the voice of Black Fang, his granddaughter and child of Liara, his eldest child. The small black and brown pup pranced up to him,

"Let's go." said James and soon the gang started off walking around the town.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Fucking hell, would it kill them to leave some food here?" growled Joe as the humans walked by their cage. The Shepherd female sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "They won't feed us unless you win a fight. And that's if you come out unharmed, you get a scratch, you get rotten shit for food." she growled, remembering the last time that happened to her. She hated those humans greatly. Koyuki stared at her, hesitating to ask. Eventually she did,

"Just who are these humans? And what is your name?" this question surprised the Shepherd, "…Churin…why ask?" Churin seemed confused why a dog would ask for her name and Koyuki's answer surprised her even more,

"It's nice to know your name, what with you coming with us after we escape and all." Koyuki smiled at Churin and pointed to her stomach, "I want to get out of here before either my pups or Yukimura's are born." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Choko sighed; why did he come to London?! He really was stupid sometimes and Rujina pointed out something that made him smile, "You're smarter than you give yourself credit, father." She said that as she walked by him, "GrandFather Chutora loves you…even though he's just met you…your mother would be proud…Churin…your mother." she trailed off lost in thought. She had briefly met Churin when she and her adopted sisters were taken in, but she had left the night after.

He sighed and looked up at the stars, "Why…why do I feel this way? I feel so conflicted with myself." Rujina got up and walked over to Buju and Duko and whispered into their ears. Basaki was asleep over near the makeshift shelter they had made for the night. It was somewhat crappy, but it would have to do for the night.

"Hey dad…you know about those golden akitas like Mora-san? I think they may be related to them somehow…I just hope they didn't fight and hurt each other…I don't want that…" moaned Basaki as she snuggled up to Choko. He pulled her closer,

"It's okay Basaki, I'm sure they're not fighting…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"It's YOUR damn fault we got lost, Mozart! Admit it! And you say Alison is worse then you with directions!" growled Yuko as the pair turned the corner around the bar. Mozart grumbled to herself as Mora kept a fair distance away from the pair. Mheetu and Uru were also next to her, equally as unsure of the growing tension between the half-siblings.

Mozart turned to Yuko and also pointed at a landmark-a statue of a king. "Yeah, yet you say you're better? We've passed this about three times now." The two continued to bicker until Mora went over to ask a female Pitbull a question,

"Can you tell us where to go to find a dogfighting ring? Me and my sisters are lost and it would be very helpful if you could tell us!" Mora waited a second before the dog responded with the answer, "Yes, it's right over there. I hear a lot of unpleasant noises over there all the time. You might find what you seek there." she got up and left. Mora got up and left to go back to her family,

"Hey you two, I got some info." she pointed to where the Pitbull told her to go, "She's said to go over there. We've passed it a few times. Come on, follow me." she said that and began walking over there, leaving the two half-siblings to stare in surprise…


	61. Chapter 61

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 61-James finds out the truth

(Sara appears)

James sighed as he walked with Liara and the others to where Mora said that a dog-fighting ring might potentially be, panting and shivering due to the cold London weather. Rikun complained that it was way too far from where the hotel was and he showed his displeasure,

"Dad, can we please rest?! My paws hurt really badly! And Kana keeps yelling at me!" It was the fourth time that the youngster said that, much to the irritation of everyone else in the group. The tension seemed to grow every time someone spoke. James eventually stopped and said,

"Fine, we've been walking around for a while Rikun, you can rest if you want…but we can't waste too much time. If you hear anything that can help, tell me okay son?" he said sitting down. Kana, Ryo, and Liara did the same while Mozart and Mora were going to a group of dogs along with Yuko. Aki and Junpei were elsewhere.

"Hey dad…? Can I say something?" asked Kana quietly. James turned to look at his daughter and smiled, "I hope we can find them soon…I'm worried about them." she spoke turning away as her father hugged her close. She smiled back at him,

"Thanks…. I needed that." she replied. Mora watched from a distance and smiled, "Kana's really worried about her uncles…we can't fail this mission, sister. We have to find them soon…" she looked at Mozart and she nodded. Yuko sighed and rubbed her forehead, repeating the information she had gained,

"So, from what we know so far, there's a dog fighting ring some where here in town. We don't know where it is, and for all we know, they could be…" she trailed off mid sentence. She stayed quiet for a moment as Mora stared at her. Shaking her head, she continued,

"No, we can't think like that. It wouldn't do us any good to think like that…Brian said that he heard some noises behind the hotel, so it might be worth checking it out when we get back…." Her stomach growled and the three laughed slightly,

"After we eat, of course…" snorted Yuko as she walked away…

An hour later, James had found out where his brothers and sister in law were being held. It was only a matter of time before they would be rescued. He sat watching his adopted mother's former owner talk to Sean about the rescue that would happen tomorrow.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back home at Gajou…

Sara sighed as she rested with her family under a tree, watching her eight children play with Wedelle and Kyoushiro's pups-Bandit, Psiana, and Karenna. Amy-the eldest was playing with Bandit right next to the pond of water.

Himiko and Oki were playing nearby Suruki as he was grooming Karenna and Psiana. "Hey, looks like the children are having fun playing today." said a voice. Sara looked behind her and saw her stepfather Kajitora and Kyrina walking up to her. Her half-sister ran up and tackled her,

"Hey sis, when are James and his friends coming back? I wanna play with them!" She wagged her tail in excitement and she smiled. Kyrina was an easily excited pup and loved to play with her uncle James and was sad they left town.

"They'll come back soon, don't worry. I'm sure nothing will go wrong." said Sara.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Churin sighed as she watched Joe and Yukimura talk about freedom while Koyuki sat next to her. She could not understand why they had not given up hope. She asked her new ally this,

"Why?...Because they're Ohu soldiers." she merely answered. She smiled back at the confused German Shepherd. Churin merely shook her head and sighed, saying,

"Ohu…soldiers?" she said in a confused tone as she readjusted herself. Koyuki nodded and began to tell her.


	62. Chapter 62

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 62-Plan of action and Kyoushiro's rescue

James stood in front of the abandoned, decrepit building. The roof seemed as if it would fall off at any moment. A disgusting smell hung in the air as he and his family slowly made their way to the house.

"Yuck, this is nasty! Totally messed up, man! I wanna get out as soon as possible!" whined Uru as she almost stepped in something unknown, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Mheetu agreed as he coughed a bit, asking how humans could live in such filth. Mora sighed and shook her head,

"Some humans never learn…I remember this one human from our owner's neighborhood was really bad at throwing things away. Thank the lord the police came and took him away." Mora seemed lost in thought as she thought back from her youth. She sighed when she laid eyes on a dead corpse,

"Poor thing, forced to fight…and die in pain and agony." The rest of her family came over to look at the dead Pitbull, each muttering something to themselves. Yuko seemed to feel pity and sighed, looking at the rest of her family. They all seemed to be sad, an emotion she knew all too well….

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

_"Hey sis, what will we do when dad dies?" A young Yuko looked at Aki who seemed to be sad as he lowered his ears. Junpei was nearby sleeping, completely unaware of what was going on around him. Outside it was raining heavily._

_Yuko sighed as she looked up at the ceiling to try and find answer for her brother… "I don't know…but I heard recently that our deadbeat mother had more pups with another male…" Her answer stunned Aki as he yelled out in anger,_

_"WHAT!?" After Aki's loud answer, Yuko could hear Junpei wake up and glare at Aki in irritation. Grumbling to himself as he walked over still half-asleep, he stared at his siblings for a few moments._

_"What's going on, you two? It's late…" he mumbled as he tried to keep himself from falling back asleep. Yuko sighed and repeated back what she told Aki. It took a moment for Junpei to process the information Yuko told him._

_"Half-siblings?" he said after a few minutes of silence. Aki and Yuko both nodded in unison. He tilted his head in confusion…_

_After a while, Junpei asked why their father had not told them of this before he fell ill to the sickness going around town. Yuko shrugged, shook her head, and sighed in sadness, "I have no idea, brother. But we will find out somehow. Even if it takes us years to do so."_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yuko sighed as she shook her head to try and make the memory leave her mind. She didn't expect Liara to be standing right in front of her face, full of concern and worry. "You okay, Aunt Yuko?" she said softly. But that isn't what surprised her.

"You…just called me…Aunt…" she said the word, but it still felt foreign to her. Liara nodded and smiled at her,

"You are my father's half-sister, so that makes you my aunt!" Her tail wagged from side to side in happiness as Yuko smiled slightly at her antics. She looked around at her family, all of them seemed to be talking about how to break in and free the three trapped inside.

The smell in the building was so bad that Rikun left to go throw up his breakfast. Liara and Yuko stared at him as Yuko asked with a small smile on her lips, "He can't hold his food very well, can he?" she sighed as Rikun took a deep breath of air,

"Yeah, he can't. He also whines a lot, but he's very nice when he can be." she said as Rikun came back, his face full of discomfort and pain. He was about to say something when he heard a voice he knew.

"Hey Dad, you hear anything? It sounded familiar to me. It sounded like…Kyoushiro-kun." he said softly. James thought for a moment and nodded, the rest of the group saying that they had also heard something….

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyoushiro knew he shouldn't have followed James, his luck was never that good sometimes. He followed him along with Yukina and Fuegotora, the latter having been worried for some small reason or something.

But they had been caught by humans right after they had gotten off the plane and had been taken to a dog fighting ring. He stared outside and saw Liara talking with a golden Akita he did not recognize. "Hey, who's she? She looks like Mora." commented Fuegotora as he came up to the small hole Kyoushiro was staring through.

The Kishu shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't got a clue. Never seen her. But maybe she could help us get out of here." he thought as he said that.

Yukina stood up and walked over as well, not feeling too well. "Yeah, she has to help us." She looked over to where the humans were sleeping in their chairs.

"Hey, Liara! Over here!" she whispered in the hopes that the young female would catch her voice and come over. When she saw her ears move in an attempt to find where the voice came from, she repeated herself and saw Liara turn to face the hole in the building. Smiling, she told Yuko to follow her and the pair walked over.

"_How did aunt Yukina come here without dad knowing it? She always keeps secrets from us, but she tells us eventually."_ she turned to face her aunt Yuko and introduced her to her 'aunt' Yukina.

"This is my aunt Yukina from Ohu! She's one of my dad's best friends!" she turned to Yukina and smiled, "You are wondering why she looks like my aunt Mora, don't you auntie Yukina? It's a long story, but she's my dad's half-sister. We just found out about her a few days ago. She can be cold, but she's nice!"

Yukina and Kyoushiro just stared at Liara like she was crazy, "The hell!? James never mentioned a half-sister! So why…" Kyoushiro seemed to be very confused from the burst of information Liara spat out. Yukina sighed and shook her head, "Why did your grandmother not tell us anything about it?"

She saw Yuko's face scrunch up in disgust, "Oh…you hated Alice, didn't you?" Yuko growled, "Yes, she left us and never took the time to see us before my father died, my brothers were hurt too!" Yuko twitched and asked,

"So you want us to break you out?" She looked at the wood and frowned, "It seemed kinda strong…anyone else in there?" she aksed. Kyoushiro nodded and pointed over to his left,

"Yeah, we keep hearing noises over that way. I think it may be Joe, Yukimura and Koyuki." Liara's face lit up in joy and she ran off to go find her family as Yuko blinked,

"She told me that they had been kidnapped right before we were supposed to leave. So they're James's adopted brothers…" Yuko spoke calmly as she sat down. The elder female stared at Yukina as she spoke to the two trapped dogs…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Koyuki stared at the new arrival named Miku, who claimed he was the brother of someone they knew very well. The light brown dog smiled at her as she lay down next to a pregnant Yukimura. He fell asleep a lot more to save his strength for the pups inside of him.

Joe was on the other side of the room with Churin, "Hey Koyuki." She turned to face Miku as he lay down on his back. He paused before speaking again, "What is my little brother Kyou like?"

Miku had told them that he was the son of Aka, Gin's half-brother and therefore his nephew. Koyuki sighed before speaking to answer his question. "He's very shy and timid, but he can fight just as well as any of us can. He even found a mate named Lucas, he's the son of a deceased Ohu soldier named Hyena. I never met Hyena, but he was cowardly from what I hear. He also has kids, three boys." At the mention of Kyou's pups, Miku perked up and smiled,

"So I am an uncle? Really? Cool!" he smiled as he rolled back onto his belly. He looked at Koyuki's belly and she told him that she was pregnant with Joe's pups. Yukimura told him that he was also pregnant.

"Everyone's pregnant…" mused Miku. Just before he asked another question, he overheard a faint conversation from the left.

"Hey, you think these dogs are really worth keeping? Two of em are knocked up for god's sake! What's the worth in keeping them!?" said a voice. The dogs stood up as the voice continued,

"So, that just means we got more fighting dogs to raise. Don't matter if they're knocked up, we can kill the weak ones when they're born." said the other voice.

This alarmed the dogs and Kyoushiro snarled, "Those fucking humans! How low can they go!?" he yelled as he went towards the hole where Liara and Yuko had found them. Koyuki and Yukimura stayed silent and didn't answer his question. Joe sighed and said that many humans were cold hearted like Sniper and Tegan.

"Yeah, I remember those two. Evil jerks, they were." he snorted as he heard Liara's footsteps. The group turned to the hole as Liara spoke, "Hey, we're ready to rescue you!"


	63. Chapter 63

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 63-Freedom…?

Kyoushiro waited along with everyone as James and his family gradually picked and tore at the hole in the wood, tail flicking back and forth in impatience.

"Please hurry, I think the humans might be coming back." hissed Yukina as she checked the door. James nodded and picked up his pace. He spat out some splinters and made a mental note never to put wood in his mouth after this.

"We are hurrying as fast as we can, you guys." said Rikun as he tore out a large chuck of rotten wood. Smoke praised his son,

"Nice! Keep doing that!" He tried to do the same, but all he could tear out was a small chunk that barely fit in his mouth. Frowning as he spat it out, he could hear his family talk to each other in whispers.

"Can we do this?"

"How are the grandkids doing?"

He heard various topics and chose to filter them out as he started up again. Soon, the hole was large enough for everyone to break free.

"It's done, now hurry! Get out now!" hissed Rikun as he hid behind the wall. The others did the same as Kyoushiro made the first move to get out.

"Yukimura, Koyuki, you go next." said Yukina as she gave them each a nudge forward. But as they got outside, she heard the door open. Everyone froze as the door opened to see a German Shepherd,

"What are you guys doing!?" He hissed at them and scolded them. He sighed and glanced behind him briefly,

"I figured you'd make a break for it, but…you'd better stay here, the humans are coming!" he said.

Rikun freaked out, "Shit, run! Get out of here!" he said, turning around and running away as fast as his legs carried him. Yukimura and Koyuki looked at each other,

"It's too risky…should we run?" asked Yukimura as he looked at the hole. Before he could answer, he heard the voice of Duncan his mate. He turned to see him running toward him with Sean and Daisuke. The pair hugged each other as the rest of the dogs came outside.

"Thank the lord you are okay! Yuki-kun, I was so worried about you! Are the others okay? Are you okay!?" he asked his mate as he licked him all over his face. Yukimura nodded and whispered in his ear to talk with him later. Duncan nodded and turned to look at Joe and Koyuki,

"I trust you had a hard time in there?" He asked as he looked at the others as they slowly nodded. Sean leaned down to check the dogs real quick and said, "Let's get out of here now, they may come back. And we don't want to see the welcome wagon they've got!" he said as he motioned for the dogs to follow him. Slowly but surely, the dogs followed the human around the fence.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A brown haired male walked inside the room where he and his minions had been keeping the dogs, and he was furious with what he had found. Pounding his fist into the nearby wall, he glared at one of his lackeys and growled, "Where. Are. They?" He was fuming at the current situation,

"I…I don't-!" he was cut off when the boss smacked him harshly, sending his vision into blackness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he screamed. The others merely stood there, unable to say or do anything to help.

The boss then saw the gaping hole in the wall and yelled…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sean peeked around the corner of the wall and glanced around, "Do you see them?" asked Daisuke as he helped Mora and James into the truck, right after he helped Yukimura and Koyuki. Sean turned to face him, "No sign, but I'll keep watch for them." he said, returning to his duty of keeping watch for the dognappers.

Daisuke cracked his back and stretched down to pick up Liara and her siblings, but as he was put in Rikun, he bit him.

"OW! I'm trying to help you!" He hissed as he put him in there. Rikun growled at him,

"Daisuke! Ya want them to hear us!?" he hissed as he kept watch. The younger shook his head as he reached into his pocket, dialing the number of Sean's parents. As they picked up, Daisuke told them of the situation at hand, "Yeah, we need your help quickly. Oh, you'll come? Thanks, bye!" he quickly put the phone away after he was done talking.

Soon, the last of the dogs, Yukina, was put on the truck. He went over to the driver and told him to follow their car. "Make sure you secure the back before we leave, Dai-kun!" said Sean as he walked to his car. As he fumbled with his keys, Sean briefly remembered when he had first met Daisuke, when he had come to pick up Liara and her mates.

"Boy, that was crazy with those Shikoku dogs coming to attack us like that. They must have wanted to hurt that female really badly." he muttered.

He chuckled, "Then again…it wasn't all that bad. I met Daisuke…he's nice. Never had a friend growing up, so I guess it was fate."

He looked up to see what he feared he would-the dognappers looking around for them…


	64. Chapter 64

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 64-Highway chase and escape

(Enter Coryn-made by GinandWeedo)

The brown haired man was furious with his men and the fact that they had let their guard down, allowing the dogs to escape through the hole. He gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly, barely able to restrain himself. He had followed Joe and his friends to the hotel when he had heard a rumor of male dogs able to give birth and promptly decided to take them and breed them.

"Those damn dogs got out because my servants were too stupid to learn how to make cages correctly!" He made a sharp right turn to the busy part of the town. He frowned when he ran into traffic…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The small dog in the back of the truck frowned when he saw all of the dogs inside now. He hated large crowds, they scared him greatly. The dog tried to hide behind some furniture, but he was soon found by Liara, "Hello." she said, making him jump a few inches.

"G-g-go a-a-away!" he yelped in fear, he hated dogs he didn't know at all, they scared him. Liara blinked in confusion as she sat down. She moved lower to the ground to try and convince the pup she wasn't a threat to his life. The dog seemed to calm down a fair bit, "Who…are you?" he asked, no longer stuttering. Liara smiled,

"My name is Liara, what's yours?" she asked calmly. This surprised the pup and he answered,

"…Coryn. My name is Coryn." he finally relaxed enough so that he could talk normally. "_He's shy…"_

She could see his markings, blue and black. His eyes were blue and were almost closed, "_Odd colors…"_

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here with my family and friends. Come with me, Coryn. I'll show you-" Liara was interrupted by Coryn stopping her from leading him to her family. He shook his head and protested, telling her,

"N-no, I live with this man, I can't leave him! I…I…don't know how to live in the wild…" he shrunk back, like he had done something wrong. Liara felt pity for him,

"I won't force you to leave, Coryn. Not all dogs can survive in the wild. Some of my dad's friends went back after the war against Sniper ended…and some of my own went back too…after the caves…" She got up and walked back to her family, leaving Coryn alone.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The man smirked as he found the truck, sitting there in hiding. "There you are…" As he watched the truck starting backing up, he pushed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding right toward him. As he was about to ram the truck into the wall, it made a sharp right turn. They knew he had found them,

"The chase has begun…"

In the truck, Sean growled as the truck behind them followed them, "They've found us…" sighing as he sat down to check on the dogs, Daisuke kept checking his phone for directions to give to the driver. "Damnit load faster, internet!" he growled. James sat next to him as Gin pulled the kids closer to him, "It's okay." He said, licking Rikun. The poor male was shaking in fear as the truck swayed back and forth. His sisters Ryo and Kana were hiding behind the bookcase, Aki hiding with them. Furniture moved back and forth, creating a dangerous place to be in.

"The road ahead is a bit bumpy, but it's the only way to get to the police station! Sorry kids, but it's about to get worse!" the driver yelled. Sean groaned as he was moved a foot to the left sharply, bonking his head. The dogs struggled to maintain a steady footing as the chase continued…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Inside the second truck, the dogfighting leader was getting angrier by the moment, weaving back and forth. Diku sat in the back, apathetic to this whole mess. He really could care less if those dogs died or not, nothing really mattered to him anymore. "Fools, all of them." he muttered as he rested his head, only to have it raised when the truck went over a bump.

"Why? Why can't I get them?! Those dogs would make me so much money…" the ringleader snarled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hours later…

Sean thanked the driver as the dogs jumped off one by one, leaving Coryn the only one left in there.

"Hey, thanks for all your help!" said Sean paying the driver for heping them. The driver smiled, "It's no trouble Sean. Those thugs have been doing this for months now. The police will try to find them, so get out of here!" he said backing up and leaving them there.

Daisuke sighed as he looked at the dogs' tired faces. "They must be beat, no wonder they were quiet for the last hour." he commented, petting Gin on the head. The Akita smiled at his former owner,

"Let's get moving." said Sean as he started to lead the dogs down a small alleyway. Gin took the lead while James and Yuko took the rear. It was dark and many of the dogs like John and Rikun bumped into the walls, or each other. Many complained about either the smell or the tight space. Yuko had to constantly tell them to shut up, but only made them complain about her. Liara even back-talked to her a little as well.

The growing tension didn't go unnoticed by Sean and Daisuke, "…You think we should stop, Sean? They looked tired." he frowned as the dogs began to slow down. The two stopped and urged them to keep going for a bit longer, "C'mon, the faster we get this done, the faster we can get home…but let's take a break first. You guys all look pretty tired." He said sitting down and pushing himself against the wall and Sean did the same. Everyone sat down and sighed in relief,

"Man, were my paws SORE!" sighed Rikun as he looked at them, red from walking for hours. His siblings agreed, even Liara spoke in agreement about they should have rested earlier. Yuko slammed her paw on the ground, "I know you are tired, but need I remind you that we are on the run from a dog fighting syndicate?"

She growled awaiting anyone to challenge her words, but everyone kept quiet. She sighed and looked at Gin who said, "You are right Yuko, but we can't keep walking forever. We are only going to rest for a short while, Daisuke and Sean are on the lookout for them." he tried to reason with his new friend and it seemed to be working.

Yuko soon calmed down and spoke, "I see, Aki and Junpei are doing so as well, along with Mozart and Mora."

A half hour passed and soon the group got up and resumed walking to the hotel. It had nearly become nightfall when they had gotten back, but they were unhappy when they saw the ringleader in his truck, drinking water.

Everyone hid behind something if they could, "Shit, he's here! I thought we'd lost him!" cursed John as he and Gin hid behind a crate. Gin glanced around where the ringleader was standing, seeing no possible way that they could move forward without being seen. He looked up, seeing that it was almost nighttime as well. If the man was going to stay there blocking their escape, then they would be forced to stay the night in the alleyway. He knew Dahila would be unhappy about this,

"Gin-sama?" she asked quietly walking over to him. "Momma said she found me in a alleyway, right? Do we have to sleep here?" she asked shaking in fear. Liara and Gin exchanged glances briefly before the latter answered, "Yes, she did find you in an alleyway, Dahila. Just like this one."

The Dalmatian female sighed, "Did she see my real parents?" She asked as she sat down, taking time to make sure her extra limbs were okay. Gin shook his head, "No, she didn't."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Diku watched the dogs in secret, as he had snuck away from his master to survey them. He was most interested in the Dalmatian female, he saw that she had extra limbs. Without a pack, she would have died due to their hindrance. He moved over to look at Joe, Yukimura and Koyuki talking to Churin and Miku. They acted like friends, something that was foreign to him in his life.

Churin had come from foreign lands to be trained to fight. To his surprise, she looked like she had just been taken from her mother, barely weaned. Miku had also come from foreign lands, and had said he had no reason to say anything about his past.

He himself had come from the local pet shop, a seemingly normal place to be born and raised. He rarely cared though and walked back to his master. He looked down at him,

"Where the hell have you been? I know there out there somewhere. I will have those pregnant males…I will have them.


	65. Chapter 65

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 65-Liara's courage

Kovu stared at his mates, sitting next to one another and smiled. A lot had changed since he had first met them.

Falling in love, having Ryou, Black Fang, and Dusty made him a father, Dahila joined the family too, his sister Hawkeye loved them to no end and so did Nuka. He spoiled her endlessly, "Hey Naka-kun, what do you think about giving Liara some lovin when we get back? She's been awful stressed lately and we could help her with that." he smirked at the Saluki, who frowned at him in confusion, but soon understood. He nodded silently, smiling.

"If we get back tonight, that is. The way things are going, it looks like we'll spend the night here in this dank hellhole…" he said sighing and shaking his head. Kovu sighed, it really did look like they would spend the night here. He glanced at Sean and Daisuke, who were fast asleep, snoring softly. He almost felt the urge to kill them. "Stupid humans, useless, I tell you guys…"

Just how did the Leader of Ohu deal with this guy when he was little exactly? He wanted to know, but decided not to ask as he resumed watching.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The ringleader smirked, the two humans had fallen asleep. Waiting had been worth it after all. Slowly, he got a bag out from the truck and slowly made his way to the group. Diku watched him sneak toward them, not really caring what happened.

It didn't matter if they lived or died, it was all the same to him. He could just shut it out like everything else. Diku disliked everything really, but he got up and followed his master. He soon saw him trying to catch one of the younger dogs, but failed and soon saw him running away past him.

"Get back here! You damn bastard!" yelled a female voice. Diku saw Liara run by him, angry and upset that she had been woken up. He blinked and shrugged, following her. No one had attacked his master in a long time. The last dog who did so was dismembered and his body was never found. For someone so young to attack him caught his attention.

Nothing seemed to amuse him much since his childhood anyone, everything seemed so boring to him. Yet he seemed to be very interested in Liara. When he caught up to her, he saw that she and his master were fighting. That surprised him, no one had ever stood up to his master before in years.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You damn bitch! Die already, you annoying pest! I just want those knocked up brats, not you! Piss off!" yelled the ringleader as he tried to hit the small dog. Curse his luck; he had run out of bullets ealier shooting at them and had no time to buy more of them from a special store. Liara had a grip on his arm and he tried to shake her off, but he failed.

"Let go of me!" he yelled trying to pry her off, but his efforts only made things worse for him as he felt Liara's fangs cut through his flesh. He cried out in pain as Liara let go and landed on the ground. She snarled at him, her bloody fangs fully exposed and ready to bite him again. Diku watched with awe as the small female kept up the assault.

"_No one's ever done this much to Boss in years. Could she be…? No, she couldn't be his granddaughter, he's dead by now. His children died in a car accident, there's just no way she's…"_ Diku watched as the child and his master continued fighting well into the night, only stopping because of exhaustion. They glared at one another in hatred, making gasps and moans of pain.

Eventually, his master got up and staggered toward Liara, who was unable to move. He winced; should he help his master or the girl?

Before he could make up his mind, several figures wizzed past him, knocking his master to the ground.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle and her brothers had finally caught up to Liara after she had taken off suddenly. Mike, Tin Tin, and John Jr were holding the man down while she, Weed, and Gin Jr checked on Liara. "Damnit Liara, don't take off like that; Koyuki and Joe told you to stay with the group! You just had to take off after the guy, didn't you!?" she yelled as she licked the wounds clean of dirt.

Liara twitched as her aunt stopped cleaning her wounds; she knew that she'd get into trouble, but she just couldn't take it in that alleyway anymore. "Dahila kept complaining about, so…" she tried to come up with an excuse, but Belle didn't fall for it as she picked her up onto her back. "Uh huh, sure. That's totally the reason you tore off after the human. Sure, Liara."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Dahila knew she shouldn't have snuck on that plane all alone. It was a miracle she wasn't seen by the humans. But she never thought that she would be stuck in an alleyway like she was before so long ago. She never thought she'd see one again, and she never wanted to see another one for the rest of her life.

Briefly, her mind wandered to think about her birth parents. Just who were they? Why did they leave her? Was it because of her deformities?

Soon, she saw her great aunt bring back her mother, looking both annoyed and satisfied. The Dalmatian female got up and ran over to her mother to nuzzle her. "Mother…you're safe. Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Liara licked her once,

"It's okay now, that man won't bother us for a while, Belle. My uncles made sure that he left." she chuckled, "Your siblings should have been here to see it, sad that they decided to stay home and not come on the trip." she winced, her wounds starting to really hurt. Dahila licked her mother, worried again.

"Mother, you got reckless again. I'm not sure weather you have courage or stubbornness."


	66. Chapter 66

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 66-Resting and preparation

Koyuki and Yukimura sighed in contentment as they both got a chance to rest their tired paws on the hotel floor, ever so grateful that Liara chased the human off. Duncan and Joe both sat near them along with one of the hotel dogs-Peach.

She was the old friend of Jim when she was a pup herself along with a Koga dog named Sadie. She often helped in the hotel with pregnant dogs and helped them give birth. You could say she's a midwife amongst canines.

The midwife placed some towels under the pregnant pair, "You should rest for a few days; your ordeal took its toll on you." she said, moving over to check on Liara's wounds. The Akita mix was grateful to her, "Thank you, Peach. Shit, these wounds hurt like hell." she said as the medicine began to work on the wounds. Peach looked at her, but said nothing as she picked up what she didn't use and left the room, leaving the three dogs alone. Liara tried to think of something to say to break the tension, but was unable to think of anything. Joe and Koyuki stared at one another,

"…So we have to rest until the pups are born, is that what Peach said? Belle said our wounds would heal faster then that, didn't she?" asked

Koyuki in confusion as she took a deep breath of air. The room was somewhat cold, but the air conditioning had broken a few days earlier, leaving the room colder than the rest of the hotel. Gin complained a little, but mostly everyone was quiet and did not complain.

"Yeah, Belle did say that. Annoying really, I'd at least like to walk around a little…" said Yukimura as he stretched his toes, yawning in the process. He stared at his sister-in-law,

"Hey Koyuki, have you thought of any names yet? I haven't." he stated, starting to groom himself. The orange Akita began to talk about the names-at least the ones he thought were cool to him. Koyuki merely sighed and shook her head, saying that she didn't pick any yet. From over her side of the room, Liara smiled at the memory. She remembered the time she was pregnant with Black Fang, Dusty, and Ryou. Names were difficult at first, but she and her two mates eventually came to decide on those names. Dahila however, was a whole other matter.

Her deformities didn't disgust her and she picked Dahila's name, loving her like she would any pup she birthed. She did wonder why she was left there to die. Earlier, her adopted daughter had expressed major discomfort on being stuck in an alleyway. Did she remember being abandoned? She was only hours old at the time, she thought. How could she possibly…no, it wouldn't do her any good to obsess over the matter. Dahila was her daughter, that was fact.

Nakari and Kovu soon walked in and laid down next to her, along with the kids. They both nuzzled her, "Hey, you two. How were the kids tonight?" she asked as they kissed her gently, hugging her closely.

"Good, Dusty was a little cranky thought, but he's fine though now." The saluki nuzzled her and licked her snout, telling her all about they did at dinner, pointing to where the kids where, talking to Yukimura and Koyuki. Kovu pointed out that they were eager to see the pups being born. Liara giggled,

"They won't be born until we get home to Gajou, sweethearts. Remember, my pregnancy lasted a good 4 months, longer than it should have in my opinion really." she smiled, staring at Dahila for a moment. Kovu saw this and asked if she was worried about Dahila.

"Yeah, I am." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sat with his family as they ate dinner, enjoying the fine meal that had been prepared for them. Daisuke felt they needed to be spoiled, and spoil them, he did. It was a mouth-watering treat: Steak and even a little of milk and cheese. Mike and Tin Tin loved the meal, but Belle, Gin Jr, and John Jr didn't really care for the meal but ate it anyway. John eagerly ate the meat like it would vanish at any moment,

"You're gonna get hiccups, daddy. The humans told me that can happen…dad?" said Belle as she saw her father get his first hiccup.

The kids laughed, even Weed laughed with them even though he was a quiet dog. Kyrina was there next to him, smiling quietly as she moved closer to him…


	67. Chapter 67

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 67-shocking news

Joe sat outside, waiting for his brother's check-up to be over. Yukimura had wanted to talk with him after it was over, but they way he finished their conversation seemed…off somehow. It was like he was hiding something, but he was refusing to tell him or anyone else in the pack.

Not even Gin's children knew and they hung out a lot with him, even though they weren't biological siblings.

He was caught in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Wedelle come up behind him. His sister was already a mother to Jerome's pups and was now carrying Kyoushiro's children. She had fallen in love with them both and wanted to have both be fathers.

"Hey…something's troubling you, brother. What's wrong, I thought you were talking to Yuki-nii san?...Brother?" she tried to get Joe's attention, but he seemed to be staring off into space, not listening to her at all. Eventually, he noticed her and said,

"Oh hi sister, didn't see you there at first, heh heh." He gulped when he saw the glare from her, the very one that told him she saw right through his lies. "Yukimura…" He began slowly, unsure if he should tell her right now, but he kept going. He told her about Yukimura's choice. The choice that he wanted to stay behind here instead of going home, "What?! But Duncan can come home with us?! Why…" Joe put his paw on her mouth as Duncan came by and passed them to go see his mate.

"…I don't know sister. I don't know why he's making this decision, but we can't stop him if he wants to stay here." he said. He was the first dog that Yukimura told of about his decision, as he trusted him the most out of everyone in Ohu. Yukimura never made a choice he didn't regret, but this choice baffled him to no end. Just why did Yukimura want to stay here and live the rest of his life here?

Wedelle stared into the room Yukimura was staying in. She too wondered why he made this choice. Didn't he want to go home? He said hours ago that he did want to go back, had he changed his mind already? Had Duncan made him change his mind? Her mind kept running with questions about this. Joe saw this and tapped her head, snapping her out of her haze.

"Hey sister, don't worry about it. Let's go get something to eat, I bet your pups are hungry in there." he teased and she merely rolled her eyes as she and her brother left.

Inside, Yukimura had been watching them and had overheard their conversation about him. He shook his head and looked up at the celing; they really worried about him too much. He had made the hard and difficult decision to stay behind for his children's sake. Duncan loved London way too much and it had grown on him as well, so much that he never wanted to leave for his homeland. He loved Gajou, but London felt like the place he wanted to live at for the rest of his life.

He did wonder what his birth parents would think of this whole mess he had gotten into. Smith and Sakura both would have protested for sure, but he knew they couldn't change his mind, not even their spirits would force him to go home now…he had too much to lose now.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed as he listened to what Joe and Wedelle had to say. His adopted brother and sister had grown worried, constantly talking about trying to convince him that he should go back with them and take Duncan along as well.

"_I know you're worried; all of us are, you two, but this is his decision. Not one you should make. Daddy and Mother wouldn't want you do that_." he had said to them.

But those words hadn't convinced him and they went to the others, like Dahila and her siblings. They even asked Nakari and Kovu, but they were of no help to the two.

"They just don't quit, do they, nii-san?" said Jin as he walked up to his older brother, yawning as he sat down next to him.

The elder male let out a chuckle and smiled, ruffling his ears and hair to the point where Jin snarled, "Oi, stop that! You know I hate it when you do that, James!" he yelled, but James only laughed at him harder.

"Hey James…" he began speaking in a worried tone, "Do you think…Yukimura is staying here?"

That had gotten the Akita mix's full attention,

"Wha-What?!" he sputtered in shock, stumbling over his limbs and fell to the ground on his back. He looked up at Jin when the pain had subsided from his back.

"Damnit that hurt! Anyway, what did you say again?" Jin felt the urge to kill him, but answered,

"Yuki's staying here." he stated as if it was fact and had already happened. James stared at his brother in shock, not believing what he had just heard come from his brother's mouth. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He refused to believe it and shook his head, annoying Jin. "Wedelle and Joe keep thinking exactly that. They won't listen to reason anymore. Mother…she'd smack some sense into her if she were still here. She'd say 'Yuki, do your own thing!' or something like that." Jin sat on the ground and growled in frustration.

Why won't anyone listen, he thought….


	68. Chapter 68

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 68-Yukimura makes up his mind…but at what cost?

Duncan paced; his mate had gone sick and he had been pushed out of the room by Peach and some human doctor, hoping to ease his pain and figure out what was wrong with him in the process. He _hated_ not being able to be there for him when he was vulnerable and needed him. It pissed him off as he stared into the room's window,

"What's wrong, is he okay? Is Uncle Yukimura okay in there with peach taking care of him?" asked Liara as she came into the room, worried sick and her face looked pale, like she hadn't slept at all the last night. Liara was the first to know besides Duncan that something was wrong with him after they had come back to the hotel.

Duncan shrugged as he tried to look inside and find Yukimura, straining his neck in the process and pulling a muscle.. He fell to the ground, cursing as he held his neck.

Liara rolled her eyes as she walked over and rubbed his neck, "Pulled a muscle, eh?" the Akita mix chuckled as she stopped, earning a glare from him. She loved to push his buttons sometimes; it was so much fun to the young mother of four. Duncan smirked; two could play at this game…

"You jerk! Get back here! You'll pay for that stunt!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Inside the room, Yukimura was panting and moaning in pain as Peach checked all over his body, even the areas he didn't want her to touch. Paws were soon felt on his hip and he let out a whimper, obviously not happy with what she was doing to him.

"Easy boy, just checking for injuries. Sorry, but it's protocol. Gotta do my job, y'know?" she said in a professional manner, smooth yet soothing at the same time. She really knew what she was doing, it seemed.

Yukimura glanced at her, "Gee, did you have to push that hard?" She stared at him,

"I mean really, that hurt like hell! Be more careful next time!" he hissed as she walked by him and jumped down to the ground. He could never figure her out.

She looked up at him, a slight smirk on her muzzle, as if she was teasing him on purpose. She flicked her tail, "You just pulled a muscle and caught a bug that's been goin' around. You'll be fine and so will the pups!" Her calm yet playful expression soothed his nerves somewhat and he relaxed, resting his head on the table. Really, was it really necessary to make him stay here when all he was suffering from were a few wounds and a cold? Because that felt like a stupid reason to Yukimura.

"Peach is rather odd, but she's a nice dog. London feels like home to me…how can I leave it?"

Back outside, the rest of the family was crowded in the small waiting room, waiting for news about Yukimura's condition and how he was doing.

Peach came outside, "He's fine, don't worry about him, all of you." Everyone sighed in collective relief. Gin, however, was worried about something else…


	69. Chapter 69

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 69-Packing up

After Yukimura had recovered from his injuries, he had made the decision to stay in London with his mate Duncan, who he fallen in love with and had a whirlwind romance with him, and was now carrying his pups. His family was shocked by his decision to stay and had tried to change his mind, even offering to let Duncan come back with them.

…But he would not be swayed by them. He had made up his mind and they would not change it. London felt more like home than Japan ever had to him. He loved it here.

When he got up and took a walk with his mate, he overheard his brother and sister talking about them. His heart sank; they still haven't given up hope about bringing him home with them. Duncan sighed, "Maybe…maybe it's best if we don't say good bye."

Yukimura looked at him, unsure if this was the right decision, "I know, but still…still, I just hope they don't hate me for making this decision. I know they care about me and the pups, but still it feels like they're forcing me to come home. I know I'm the youngest, but that doesn't give them the right to control me!" he said with anger, he hated being controlled so much.

Duncan gave his mate a lick and hugged him closer, "I know this is hard for you, my dear Yuki-kun." Yukimura nodded, "…But I won't let them force you to go back to your birthland. They'd have to go through me first! No one will take you away from London if they tried! You'll love it here!"

The orange Akita could have sworn that he had heard someone's footsteps, but he shoved that idea out of his head and kept walking with his mate…

Nearby behind the wall, Joe sighed sadly; his brother really was staying behind. No amount of convincing had persuaded him to change his mind.

Wedelle was equally upset as well. She just couldn't understand why her brother wanted to stay with Duncan here instead of coming home. Did they both hate Duncan for making an influence on their elder brother or was it hate they had for the Shepherd? They just wanted him to stay with them…

Elsewhere, James, his sisters and half-sisters, parents and other family members were slowly packing up to get ready to go home to Japan. Sean was feeling rather unhappy; he was starting to like hanging out with the younger male. A sinking feeling filled his heart, but he shoved it aside. It was selfish of him to think he could convince him to stay here, like Duncan had convinced Yukimura to stay.

Gin was helping his former owner pack up his clothes when the teen spoke up, "Gin, have you ever…have you ever thought of what it would be like without Akakabuto's influence? Ever imagined what it would be like if Shiro and Riki were still here, here to see your children…" He turned to see his former pet stare off into the distance, as if he was lost in thought. Daisuke smiled at Gin and decided to wait for a response, even though Gin could only bark.

After a half hour, Gin gave his response, even though Daisuke couldn't understand him, ("No, I haven't, Daisuke. I couldn't even dream of it. Life without John isn't a life I want.") His words despite not his owner understanding, he got the message, petted Gin on the head, and then resumed packing up.

John was outside after going to the bathroom and had overheard what his lover had just said, and smiled. Those words rang true in his heart and that made him happy. He too, had said the same to his adopted son just an hour ago, saying that knowing Gin since he was a small pup made his life so worthwhile to the Shepherd. As he walked down the slight musty, rotten-egg smelling hallway, he overheard Yukimura and Duncan talking,

"So, have you figured what you're gonna say to your father, Yuki-kun?" asked Duncan. John paused as he listened in on the conversation. Just what was Yukimura thinking on saying to him? Was it really that hard to think up the right words to say to him? He was the first to understand why Yukimura had chosen to stay behind.

His adopted son no longer wanted to be in the shadows of his siblings, wanting to see the world for himself. Getting pregnant was just the first thing to motivate him enough to make this hard decision. His son's whirlwind romance with this stranger was a shock to all of them and most of them resented the male for taking Yukimura away from them and had tried to convince him to come back with them, but the orange Akita wouldn't be swayed from his decision.

There was just nothing they could do to make him come home with them. Nothing at all.

The next day, Sean and Daisuke were finished packing up and were out talking to the police about the rogue dognappers and were asking about what to do with him. His dog Diku was standing in a big cage not too far from his soon-to-be-ex-master, pondering on what to do next. His apathetic life had gotten him into this mess and now, he didn't know what do next anymore. His master did all the thinking for him.

"So, what are you going to do with his pet dog?" asked Daisuke, turning to look at him inside of the cage. Diku was unsure of what to think of this human. He, along with his master, had tried to kill him. Was he planning to take him to an unknown location and kill him in payback?

"…Take him home with me." spoke Sean, who was sitting down on the chair, reading a magazine about pet dogs. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this answer as he glanced back and forth between Diku and Sean, unsure of what to say next to break the uneasy feeling in the air. The greenish-gray male stared at the human in the chair.

Was he really going to adopt him? Would he have a new home?

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yuko sighed as her brothers were tangled up in a bunch of rope…why did they have to be so stupid, yet so wise at the same time. Was she the only one who had inherited Alice's smarts? She shook her head and went to look for Mora and Mozart to ask them for help.

Grumbling as she was walking, Brian walked up to her in a rather cheerful mood. Just what was he thinking? She soon got her answer.

"Hey Yuko! Can I…um…can I tell you something…really and very important?" he soon turned from cheerful and perky to shy and unsure. Yuko tilted her head in confusion, looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping in on their soon to be private conversation.

She nodded, "Sure, go right ahead. What's eating you, Brian? You're not normally this unsure of yourself." her words were right; Brian was always the optimistic one out of the four of the gang.

Brian moved closer and soon, his muzzle almost touching hers. "I love you, Yuko. You're the most beautiful female I've ever laid eyes on in my short life and I want to be your mate forever." he said, nervously shifting back and forth, avoiding her gaze at first.

Yuko blinked in confusion; he was in love with her? She had never thought once that he would confess, it had been a fantasy to her and it was now coming true…


	70. Chapter 70

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 70-Leaving

Yukimura hid in the shadows; he didn't want to say goodbye to his siblings, he thought they'd be mad at him for staying behind. Duncan comforted him, saying that they would understand in due time. Peach was to help him with his labor,

"I'm gonna miss them, Jim's son was a real nice dog at that." Peach had been an old friend of Jim's when he was younger and was crushed to have heard of his death along with Alice's death. Her old friend Sadie had died many years ago as well.

The wind picked up, along with some rain and hail, "You better get going if you want to catch your flight back, y'know. Don't wanna get stuck in waiting limbo." she said to James as he said his last goodbyes to his adopted brother, "Yukimura, I'll miss you. I'll try to come say high every now and then, and I hope your pups are healthy!" he smiled, making Yukimura feel better and he soon left…

James gave one last look to his brother before he left, and soon left never looking back as he got in the car. It drove off, kicking up dust…

"Hey, think we'll ever see him again?" asked Wedelle, all teary-eyed and upset. Her voice cracked as she said this and it broke everyone's hearts to hear her like this, but no one spoke up about it and the ride to the airport was filled with silence.

Daisuke glanced behind him to see everyone upset, "I know you'll miss the boy, but he'll never leave your hearts. You will see him again someday, maybe his children too. I can take you here anytime, okay everyone?" his words seemed to make everyone feel better and Gin smiled, his master always seemed to know how to cheer up everyone else. It was a talent of his and he used it to make Fuji feel better after Riki's death.

"Hey Daisuke, I've been thinking about something and I want to ask you a question." Daisuke stared at Sean, waiting for him to speak up, "…I want to take college classes in Japan starting next year. I've…fallen in love with Japan. And I think Liara is the one who showed me how pretty it is. When she was pregnant with her pups, she always stared at Japanese books that my father had lying around the house."

He glanced at the mirror,

"Maybe someday, I'll move there too!" he laughed alongside the teen. As they left and got on the plane, Liara got closer to her two mates and asked if Yukimura would ever come home to Japan someday to tell Smith and Sakura the good news. Kovu nodded and so did Nakari,

"Of course he will, he was born there after all. It's his birthplace." said Nakari in a calming voice as he licked Liara's ears, staring at his son Dusty as he was sleeping next to his siblings, paws twitching and snoring too.

"Hey Nakari…what do you think will happen when we get back home?" asked James suddenly nervous and full of anxiety. His eyes held a sense of fear, one that the son of Aru had never seen before in his father-in-law.

This caught him off-guard, "I…I don't know. James, are you thinking we'll be attacked when we get back? I know we've been attacked in the past an awful lot, but who can know for sure what will happen when we get home?" he shook his head; James had become very paranoid, saying lately that Gajou must be cursed and that he wanted to move his family somewhere safe.

"Yes, because that is exactly what has been happening: The Koga dog, Queen Toru and her mate, and now those dognappers. We've been attacked almost nonstop in the past year or so." he spat, startling everyone in the plane cabin and kept going,

"When we get back home…I'm taking my family away from Gajou…"


	71. Chapter 71

GOJL ch71-Back Home

(End of Arc 4 and start of Arc 5)

James stretched his legs out and yawned, glancing over at his daughter Liara snoozing with her children. She had stayed up all night with him, trying to convince him not to leave Ohu. She was raised here and so were her children; she didn't want to leave Gajou. His other children and his mate said the same thing: they didn't want to leave the only home they felt was safe.

"_I'm sorry to have worried you all so much, everyone. I was selfish, not willing to listen to your own wishes; I was dead set on getting you out of here because I thought you'd all be in danger, but no…you proved me wrong, Liara. You're just like my dad when he was alive, headstrong and dead set in his ways whenever he made a decision. You've grown so much since you gave birth to your pups, and taking in Dahila was proof of that. You didn't get disgusted by her extra limbs, you loved her anyway. You've got a great life ahead of you…"_

His pride was great; James was so proud of his young daughter Liara, along with Kana, Ryo, and Rikun. Even Mheetu and Uru had gotten taller, just as tall as Alice was when she was alive, and they had her humble heart and kindness.

"Hey dad, thanks for letting us stay here…I really appreciate it." she muttered sleeply, barely awake. Dusty shifted a little before he put his head on his mother's back, bumping Ryou and Black Fang off of his own back. Dahila slept nearby, away from them. When they had gotten home, the Dalmatian had expressed doubts about herself, saying that she felt empty without knowing who her birth parents were.

She compared herself to Lucy and Sniper's children, saying that she felt the same way as them: Bullied, ridiculed and hated for merely existing. She hated that she was disabled and not allowed to hunt just because of her extra limbs that came out of her back. Walking around took a lot of energy out of her and it took her longer for her to get even to her own room inside Gajou.

"Hey grandpa!" piped up Dahila as she hovered over her adoptive grandfather with a smile, "Can you teach me how to hunt, aunt Yukina won't help me. She says she's too busy with her newborn son, so I tried asking Aru-kun, but he won't either!" her ears dropped in sadness as she continued and as James listened patiently to her plight,

"I wanna learn how to hunt, but no one will teach me…so please?" she sniffled in an upset manner, the same manner she'd try to use on everyone else when she really wanted something or someone. James sat up and faced his adopted granddaughter in the eyes, "There is something you need to know Dahila, and it's about your extra limbs. What you have is a birth defect from being born to parents who are related, in other words incest. Your uncle Nuka told me he was born to his parents, Deathclaw and Chika, who were brother and sister. His half-brother-your father Kovu and his sister Hawkeye were not Deathclaw's children, so they are normal."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Brian sighed as he laid next to Yuko under the shade of a tree, resting from having sex for the first time. He had reunited with his parents and siblings and had explained to them how his soul was reborn and reincarnated like Kajitora's. It didn't matter to Akame and Kisaragi what name he went by, he was their son no matter what.

"Mother, Father, what was it like when I was Kisame? How did I die? Did I have friends or siblings? How was my life before…" he asked knowing this was a sensitive topic for his parents. James had told him that he had been killed by Sniper, but that memory was fuzzy and hard-to-reach within his past life's memory. It had taken him almost no time to remember and recall what he done as Kisame, but that one memory stayed locked up. Forever unobtainable…

Akame and Kisaragi stayed silent, not knowing what exactly to say to their reincarnated son. The rest of their children, adopted and biological, were there to help their parents heal. Fangveil spoke up, "…You were a bright and energetic male, Brian. You were best friends with Sara and her sisters. I, along with Riana, Akame Jr, Kiri, and Jin, were your littermates. One day when you and your friends were out hunting when Sniper along with Tegan, Cutler and Simon attacked you. Your friends were killed and you barely managed to get here before you died…and yet, your soul was reborn just like the great Akatora's soul was. You now know him as Kajitora and he once again became Minazuki's mate for only a few months before Minazuki gave his life to protect his family. Kyrina only has her half-siblings and father and she will never know her mother." she gasped; shocked she got all of that out in one whole breath, and now began to cough and wheeze until she was given a leaf full of water by Dina and Steve. "Here. Drink. That was impressive to get all of that information out in one breath, Fangveil." spoke Dina in a calm manner.

They rubbed her back until she calmed down. Eventually, she regained her breath and calmed down.

"…As you see, that's the whole story, Brian, our son. Is there anything else you wish to know about?" asked Kisaragi as he shifted slightly in his seat. Akame smiled at his mate as Brian asked, "Yes, I'd like to meet this Kajitora I seem to have so much in common with. He seems to know a lot about what I'm going through. Can I speak with him?"

Akame nodded and began leading his reborn son to where Kajitora was at.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kajitora sighed as he rested with his children under the blue sky and watched as Kyrina played with Dusty, Liara's son and his stepfather Kovu. She seemed to be so happy and was the spitting image of her father, right down to his golden eyes. Sara sighed as she pounced on her stepfather, "Hey dad, why does Kyrina like Dusty so much, he's a total goofball! Just why does she want him to be her mate so badly?" Amy and her siblings looked over at their mother as she spoke on, curious and interested in what she was saying. Suruki chuckled, amused by his mate's actions.

"Dusty may be a total goofball, dearie, but he makes up for that with love and a great sense of humor, he he…" he snickered, remembering the joke Dusty told him hours earlier. Amy and Himiko laughed when they remembered as well, but Oki didn't find it funny.

"Why does everyone think poop jokes are funny? I don't get it, mommy." he piped up, tilting his head to the side. Sara soon facepalmed and sighed,

"It's a guy thing, honey. You'll understand when you are older…" she sighed, moving off of Kajitora and went over to nurse her second litter of five pups.

She had given birth shortly after the others had come back from London with Yuko, Aki, Junpei, and Brian. The Kai female was shocked to learn that Alice had three other children besides James and his sisters.

The meeting between them, from what she had heard from Gin, was very argumentive and full of fights between Yuko and Mora. She thought Mora wasn't the fighting type anymore after she became a mother, but she was proved wrong.

Sara didn't understand why Alice or Jim never spoke of it, but she would never be able to ask them now; they were dead from illness. Aki was an airhead, while Junpei was reckless. Yuko…she wasn't able to understand just yet. That Akita was an enigma to her and she just couldn't figure her out.

"Hey!" yelled Brian as he ran over to the Kai male. Kajitora smiled at the sight of Brian, "Hello, do you need anything from me?" he asked.

Brian nodded quickly and smiled,

"Yes, I want to know what your past life was like!" Kajitora chuckled and stood up, stretching his stiff legs and felt a sigh of relief of blood flowing back into his legs.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

(Whoosh)(Wind blowing)

An unfamiliar Kishu Inu stood on the edge of a cliff, amongst a vast desert, staring at a pyramid in the distance. A small female Akita/Shepherd mix was standing at his side. "Matawaka, my dear pet, do you realize what we are about to accomplish? Of what vengeance we will inflict upon Gajou?" he sneered and evil grin that made the female wince in fear.

"N-no sir, I don't, you've never told me…you never spoke of this Gajou before. Is it of value to you, my lord? There must be a reason why you are so insistent on going there." she stuttered. The Kishu snapped and attacked Matawaka, unpleased with this answer, so he bit her leg swiftly, causing her to cry out in pain as she was being shook by the larger male. After a moment, he let go to answer, "Shut up bitch, I have told you, and yet you deny that I spoke of this to you? You are a fool Matawaka. Your father was so much smarter than you it's a miracle that he had a daughter so stupid and naïve to the world's problems." he spat blood onto the sand in disgust.

Matawaka silently whimpered; her father wouldn't have allowed this. He would have exiled Frank for sure. But he had sadly died of an illness not too long ago, and Frank took over by force. "Men, I want you to find the next boat to Japan. Now. I won't tolerate failure, understood? Piss off." His ten soldiers left at once, leaving Matawaka and Frank alone…

Up in heaven, Kirikaze and Jinnai stared down at their second cousin Frank from above, disappointed and displeased with how cruel he had become. After Tegan's death, Frank had gone cold and insane with grief.

Kirikaze stared at his leader Riki and his mate Fuji, who had died from illness. "What should we do now, Leader? From the rate he's going, he'll attack Gajou! We need to act now! Please!" he yelled, running past the Akitas.

"…How? We're dead, Kirikaze, or have you forgotten that fact? We cannot do anything now, it is up to my son and his pack, they have to stop him. They've stopped Tegan, Sniper, Stocke…they can handle this…we must have faith in them." said the former leader calmly and quickly. Fuji looked worried as she saw an image of her son and adopted grandson James. Both were sleeping next to each other, content and happy.

"…I know they can handle this, but I'm getting a rather bad feeling that…someone dear to us may die. And I think it might be…it might be…" she trailed off, not wanting to say it was James. Her fear made her shut up. Behind her, Alice and Jim walked up with their parents. She turned to see them and smiled,

"Oh, it's been a while since we've seen you in heaven!" she went over and hugged them. Riki chuckled and let out a bark of amusement,

"Indeed, have your travels in the heavens taught you anything? I hope you learned a lot. Your stories are so fascinating." he directed this question to Jim and he nodded,

"Yes, I've met a lot of souls who have died, humans and canines alike and I've never seen anyone quite like Tegan's soul. She's quite a stubborn one, even in death." The German shepherd shook his head in disappointment as he dug at the heavenly ground, kicking up dirt and dust and watched as it scattered around before becoming too small to see anymore.

Riki seemed surprised but didn't show it on his face and asked why he had seen Tegan's soul here in the spirit world,

"Tegan, I thought her soul went to hell." he turned to his mate and asked if she knew why her soul was here. Fuji tried to smile,

"Sometimes souls end up in the wrong place, regardless if their good or evil; the process isn't perfect Riki." she replied, shaking her head as she continued to explain the process in the least confusing manner possible. Her voice grew slightly sore when she had finally finished.

"Take a breather for god's sake, Fuji-chan! You'll give yourself a sore throat at this rate!" laughed Alice as she teased her friend, who gave her a half-hearted glare. The four laughed for a while until they went back into their heavenly dens…

Elsewhere in the canine heaven, Tegan is trying to find some place to rest without being seen by those whom she killed.

Needless to say this was proving to be rather difficult and annoying to the Kishu mix.

"Hmph, those fools are merely wasting their time; they can't kill me a second time. I'll just come back again and again, I'm just a soul now…" she thought of cousin Frank and his lust for revenge over her death. This pleased her; she wanted him to get revenge where she could no longer do anything in the real world….

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro looked up at the stars as he sat outside Gajou. He wondered about his sons from his other mates Mayumi, who passed away the other year and Marla, the mother of his daughter Haka before he mated with Kurotora.

"I wonder how they are..." he thought. "Are you alright, Hakuro?" Asked Kurotora sitting by him.

"Oh Kurotora. Yes, I am fine." said Hakuro. "Are you thinking about your other families and mates?" asked Kurotora resting his head on Hakuro's shoulder. "I am, Kurotora." said Hakuro.

"I wonder how Suzaku is." Said Hakuro. Kurotora nuzzled Hakuro and looked at the moon and the stars.

"The stars look so wonderful Hakuro." said Kurotora. Hakuro smiled and kissed kurotora.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Where are we going daddy?" Asked Timmy to his father Suzaku. The black and white husky looked down at the young puppy and smiled. "We're going to see your grandfather Hakuro. He was in the Ohu army that fought that mean Red Helmet. He also defeated that horrid Sniper along with the new leader." Said Suzaku.

"Really daddy?" Asked Jenna the red husky as she turned to look at him.

"Of course Jenna." said her mother Hiromi. "We heard he has a new mate and children so we are going to see him and his new family. Unfortunately before and during the war with Sniper, one of his children had amnesia like the leader Riki. But he managed to get his memory back."

"Cool!" Cried Krillin the gray puppy excitedly, jumping around his parents and grandmother. He ran ahead of his parents in a joyful manner, checking out everything he could sniff or bite on.

"He's excited, that's for sure!" chuckled Jenna as she watched her child's joy and laughter. She wondered what it would be like at Ohu and Gajou.

Little did she know, it wouldn't be a good first impression…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Frank chuckled as he took his first step on Japan's soil, Matawaka right behind him, along with his soldiers. "Perfect…it won't be so long before we enact the first stage of my plan…" muttered Frank as he went to go take a leak in a nearby bush…


	72. Chapter 72

Ginga Ocean James: Liara

Chapter 72-Egypt (Major character deaths, a lot of major characters will die in this chapter)

Frank grinned; his plan had worked wonderfully, it worked so much better than he thought it would and he bragged to everyone how much of a genius he was, even though Matawaka knew better, she had given him that idea. And he was claiming credit for it. For the whole plan. He always took credit for other's ideas and grew angry when anyone said that they themselves had thought it up. In his mind, he was the smartest and strongest, so he threw a fit whenever he lost a fight, blaming it on some random individual.

She hated everything about him, from her father's death to his insane rules that would change every hour on a whim. He had no limits and his advisors encouraged him to do whatever he pleased. She hated that most of all.

She sat at her father's grave and sighed, "Father, I am lost. What do I do from here on out? Frank has taken control of the pack and kidnapped the Ohu army…yet they have done nothing wrong. What do I do?" she asked to no one, no one but the black night sky and twinkling stars.

"That Akita Frank brought to that special jail…maybe he and his daughter can help me." She muttered to herself, slowly forming an idea in her head as she walked back inside their base, and kept walking until she stopped at James's cell, where Hakuro was also there.

James glared at her and she half-felt she deserved that angry glare. She was Frank's servant, after all…

"What do you want?" asked Hakuro in a tone that sounded both annoyed and scared. Why the husky male was scared, she didn't know. So she responded with, "I wish to ask you something. May I?" she asked politely, hoping and praying he'd say yes. Hakuro paused before he answered,

"Sure."

"Okay, I want you to help me." she stated. Hakuro and James both looked at her in surprise, "Help you? You're the enemy! Why would we help you!?" yelled James in anger, speaking for the first time in a while. He finally up on his paws and stared at her, still angry. Matawaka sighed,

"I know what my leader did was wrong, but I do not condone what he has done. In fact if my father were still alive, he would have stopped this from even happening. So I ask you, will you please help me stop Frank?" she asked.

James and Hakuro stared at one another and left towards the back of the cell

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back at Gajou…

"Hey, Mheetu…have you found anyone else? It's like a ghost town now…" said Uru as she walked up to her brother. He shook his head, "No, Tin Tin and the others said the same thing, and now, they're looking outside Gajou in the woods. Liara and her children said they'd look in the human town, but I doubt they'll find them…" he sighed, sitting down and licking his paw as he stared Uru in the eyes.

She was not amused, that's for sure… "So…you're essentially saying that we're the only ones here…?" she questioned, somewhat unhappy with the answer she got from her brother. Uru had been the first one to wake up and as soon as she did, she had gotten up to go look around for her father, only to find out that not only he was gone, everyone else was gone as well.

She spent hours searching before she had woken up any of the others. Only her siblings and her aunt and uncles had been around. She found no one else. It was then she found Mheetu, crying and curled up into a ball.

Soon, she and Mheetu went and found the others to go over what had happened. Liara was with her four children, explaining what was going on to the frightened youngsters. Dahila was the calmest out of the four.

"So, I think we should go out to the human town to ask any dog to see if they've seen our family and the rest of our pack." spoke Liara, half-hoping to break the ice and ease everyone's worries. She stared at her aunt Belle who nodded, beginning to speak of the plan she had thought up. First, Rikun and Kana would go to their grandmother Alice's old home to see if they could ask for help from their great aunt and great uncles, Yuko and Aki and Junpei who had moved back there.

Ryo, Uru, and Mheetu would go to Fuji's home to ask for help from there. They hoped to gain the help of John's young nephew Alex, who was the son of Jerome and Wedelle, and brother to Lila.

And Liara and the rest of them would go search for a way to get to their loved ones when they found out where they were. The group split up and headed out to do their tasks.

Back with Smoke…

Smoke was all alone, locked up in a small cell. The only food he had gotten was from Matawaka, pushed through a small hole in the wall he covered up whenever Frank or someone else came by to check on him. Sara, from what the Akita had told him was nearby in a cell, refusing to talk or disclose any information about Tegan's death. They both knew that if she told them the truth that she had killed her, she'd be taken out and executed for sure.

Escape wouldn't be simple; he didn't even know where in the world they were even being held. But from what little Matawaka was able to tell them, it was in the Eastern side of the world in a sandy area. He himself had heard no such places in Japan save for Shikkou or any of the other beaches surrounding Japan.

With Sara…

Sara was on borrowed time, that she knew. The would find out sooner or later that she had been the one to kill Tegan. Frank from what she had been told by him was her cousin and out for revenge. Tegan's three daughters had escaped through the hole out into the unknown. But what none of the Ohu army knew is that this place wasn't as unknown as they thought it was…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Rikana and her two sisters had taken Sara and Suruki's eight pups to safety under the shade of a tree with a small pond nearby. The girls-Amy, Himiko and three other girls were fine, but Oki and the other two boys weren't doing as well. They hadn't gotten a lot of food before they had to leave.

Sarah sighed as she searched for a place that would be safer. In the distance, she saw a castle; a rather odd thing to see in a desert. She told her sisters and the pups that she had found a place to stay for a while and began to lead them there…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A red Kai female mix stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. Her sister was equally bored and had resorted to chewing up wooding objects. Finally, she spoke, "Hey Neira…"

Neira turned to face her sister Tiana, "What?" she shot back in anger as she spat out splinters that had gotten in her mouth. The Kai spoke, "It's been a while since we've seen Sara and the rest of our siblings. No one else has spoken about them, so I don't know what's been going on with them…"

Tiana spoke, "Last I'd heard from Jane, she'd had gone out into the world to become a fighting dog. Kazetora and Alary have stayed in Ohu with Sara, other than that, I don't know…"

The two stayed silent for a while until they heard voices in the distance. They both stared at one another and mutually decided to go investigate the matter. They were surprised to see Sarah, her sisters, and eight pups that looked an awful lot like Sara…

When Sarah woke up, she saw her sisters lying on futons and the pups in a small basket, fast asleep and quiet for a change. She turned to see two Kai females that she recognized-Tiana and Neira.

The two sisters smiled, "It's been a while, Sarah. A few years in fact…" said Tiana as she smiled at the Koga mix. Sarah smiled back as Rikana and Valarie got up to tend to the pups.

"Are those…?" began Neira as she stared at the eight pups. Rikana replied, "Yes, their your nieces and nephews. Sara's pups, to be exact. Remember Suruki-he's the father. Alary's a mother too. To a son she named Pryotora. He's very energetic, that boy…" she said as she laid down to groom the youngest pup-a male.

Neira and Tiana exchanged silent glances of happiness. They were happy to learn that they had become aunts. But they did wonder of what had become of Jane and they asked the three sisters if they knew of her life.

They each shook their heads, but Valarie was the one to answer them, "Last we heard from her, she left Ohu to travel Japan. We don't know what happened to her after that…" she said as she picked at her nails.

The Kai sisters sighed in disappointment.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina was locked up with the rest of her packmates: Lucas, Kyou, Kyoushiro, her mate Kyo, her new friend Miku, Diku-Daisuke's new pet, and her children. Her newborn son was with Mozart and Mora, along with their children.

She could only hope that the rest of her friends were alright. Frank had tried to squeeze some info from her, but he only got false information that Tegan's mate Simon had killed her and then killed his sons. Lying could very well get her in trouble, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't sell out one of her best friends…not ever.

"Hey Yukina, do you think the children will come to save us? They were the only ones that weren't brought here, so I think we have a chance…a small chance, but we have one. The question is if they are up to the task…" spoke Miku in a timid voice. Diku sat next to him, indifferent as usual. Yukina said nothing for a while, but she eventually said, "Liara and the others managed to save Joe, Yukimura and Koyuki, so I'd think they'd be able to save us…" she replied as Miku relaxed.

But Diku wasn't satisfied with that answer. He knew that the chances of them all getting out of this alive were slim at best. Some of them would die and he had a feeling that Hakuro would be one of them. The husky, from what he could overhear from a few cells down had been rather uncooperative and had picked a few fights with some of the guards. His luck would surely run out some day and he had a feeling it would be soon.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Frank was outside when night had fallen again, out hunting what little prey there was at that time. He soon laid eyes on one of his prisoners that he had dragged out his cell to make him hunt-John. He had heard rumors a long time ago of his hunting skills and made him work to get him food.

Needless to say, John was pissed. He tried to find a way to escape, but Frank had other soldiers to watch him to prevent that. So, he had to make do with his situation and did his best to hunt under immense pressure. He eventually caught what looked like a small lizard and soon, Frank came over with a rather smug look on his face.

"It seems your hunting skills have gotten worse over the years, John…I thought you'd find something with more meat…" he said as he took the lizard from John's mouth. "But…I'll guess this will have to do for now."

He swallowed the lizard in a few bites, licking the blood off his teeth, staring at John as he did so. This angered John but he could do nothing but watch. To attack Frank would be a suicidal move right now. "Hmph, gritty but it was good nonetheless. Send out to hunt some more. And keep an eye on him…" he said, leaving to go elsewhere.

John was dragged to another area by the other soldiers to a place that seemed rather familiar to him…the sand looked just like the last time he was here. He stared out into the distance and saw that very castle he had been to so long ago-the deathplace of Minazuki. The very place Tiana and Neira had left for after the events at New York City.

It felt surreal to see it again…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro growled as he was pushed again and again into picking up scraps of rotten food to get rid of. He saw Choko and his four daughters nearby, doing another menial task-scooping up feces and other dropping with nothing more to use but a flat rock. Nearby, Sara, Alary, and Kazetora were being forced to serve huge amounts of food to the high-ranked soldiers along with Frank, who had come back inside the prison to check up on them to see if they were planning anything.

"Keep working, stop getting distracted, slave!" yelled the black mutt behind him. Hakuro got back to work on his task until he was called over by Frank himself. He was shoved into a position that made him look like he was bowing, but Hakuro didn't want to bow to this male.

He never wanted to bow to Frank…


End file.
